The Return
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Edmund and Alex return to Narnia. Alex has to help a lost prince, while Edmund, his siblings, and a dis-gruntled dwarf have to find a way to get to them. Only time will tell how much love can truely over-come. Sequel to A Golden Age Love Story. EdmundxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: This is the sequel to _The Golden Age Love Story. _Please review! A few things will be clarrified in this chapter that weren't exactly explained in the last chapter of the first story. **

_The Return To Narnia_

_ Chapter 1. Newfound Discovery's_

* * *

"Your welcome." I mumbled sitting down on the only spot left on the bench beside Peter. I would have preferred if Peter and Lucy would have moved over so I could sit between Susan and Lucy, but too late now.

"I hade it sorted." Peter said, standing up.

I didn't reply, not feeling up for a second fight. My head already hurt thanks to getting thrown to the ground, and hitting my head. I leaned my head against the wall trying to tone out everyone else. I began thinking of Alex. That happened often. What confused me at some points was when I would open my eyes and find I'm a 12 year old, well, now 13 year old. I technically shouldn't be having these type of feelings, but at least my siblings understand.

I let out a shuddering sigh and found I was crying. My eyes shot open and I looked around, to my relief no one was looking. I swiped at my cheeks just before Lucy looked over at me. I shook my head and closed my eyes again.

"It's been a year, how long do they expect us to wait?" Peter said. I felt him sit down beside me once more. I heard Susan reply but my thoughts were already turning back to Alex.

I heard Lucy exclaim 'OW' and at the same moment she did I felt a smack across my cheek. "OW! Peter! This is what I get for helping you in the fight!" I exclaimed looking up at him.

"I didn't tou... HEY STOP PULLING!" he said jumping up.

"I'm not touching you." I replied.

When I looked over I said it had been a wadded up piece of paper that had caused the pain in my cheek.

"What is that?!" I heard Susan exclaim as the train came flying by.

"It feels like magic." Lucy said.

"Quick, everybody hold hands!" Susan said.

Peter reached for my hand but I pulled it back. "I'M NOT HOLDING YOUR HAND!" I yelled.

"Just do it." he growled, taking my hand anyway.

I looked at the train that was sailing by, and when I looked closer, I could faintly make out an ocean on the opposite side of the train, through the windows. Tiles off the wall, papers and posters were flying everywhere, but other people seemed to be paying it no attention. By now my headache was gone, thankfully. As quickly as it had started the train dissapeared, and we were starring out at an ocean.

Susan and Lucy smiled at each other before taking off down the beach. Every ounce of anger at Peter faded as he bumped me playfully.

"Come on, can't let them have all the fun!" he exclaimed, pulling me along, a big grin on his face. I laughed and allowed him to pull me along, pulling off my shoes, coats and bags as I did so. We went running into the water at full speed, and all four of us squealed as we found the water was colder than expected. It only made Susan and Lucy laugh more at the fact Peter and I sounded like girl's despite the fact we are boys.

Peter and I shared a menacing glance before I scooped up Lucy and he scooped up Susan. They both screamed.

"On the count of 3!" Peter yelled over to me. I nodded.

"NOOOOO!" Susan and Lucy screamed.

We went deeper in the water. "3... 2... 1!" Peter yelled on 1 we both let them go.

They plunged into the water and both came up playfully angry. Wait... that's not playfully.

"RUUUUUN!" I exclaimed.

"Hop on!" Peter said bending down.

I laughed and jumped on his back. "Giddy up!" I laughed.

He snorted, told me to shut up, and started running.

"GET BACK HERE!" Susan yelled.

I looked behind us and saw Lucy on her back. "Hurry hurry hurry!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hurry Pete! Their gaining on us!" I exclaimed.

"OW Lucy, my hair isn't reins!" I heard Susan exclaim.

I laughed even louder.

"Sorry." came Lucy's reply.

Luckily they couldn't catch up with us and soon Susan called a truce.

But Lucy wasn't giving up yet, and neither was I. Peter and Susan threw us off, and we landed with a big splash. Lucy and I started splashing each other like crazy and soon Susan and Peter joined in.

Something bright nearly blinded me and when I looked up I saw something that looked liked the ruins of a castle.

"Ed!" Susan called.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Where do you suppose we are?" I asked.

"Well, where do you think?" Peter replied.

"It's just that I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." I said.

We started our way around the beach trying to find a place where we could get up there, and finally we did, with a bit of climbing. We started looking through the ruins.

"I think we did." I heard Susan say.

"Let's go see what she's talking about." Peter said.

I walked up to her and saw a familiar chess piece. "Hey, that's mine, from my chess set." I said. Susan handed it to me.

"What chess set?" Peter asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley now did I?" I replied.

"Can't be." Lucy said after a minute before taking off.

I put the chess piece in my bag and went after her. When what Lucy saw came into view I nearly passed out. 5 slabs of stone stood on a hill. And when I looked close enough I could tell they had once been 5 thrones. I walked up slowly. I heard the other's talking, but my eyes belonged to the last stone slab. I bent down beside it.

"Ed, are you ok?" I heard Lucy asked.

I shook myself and looked up at her. "Hmm?" I asked, as if not understanding the question.

"Are you ok?" she asked again.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

She looked down. I looked over and saw something that made me walk over to it. I heard the other's following close behind. When I got to it, I found it was a rock, not just a rock a boulder, as if from a... catapoult.

I froze. "Catacpoults, this didn't just happen." I said looking up at the other's desperately "Cair Paravel was attacked."

Peter walked over to a wall and together we pushed a stone door out of the way. It revealed a wooden door, an old rotten wooden door. It didn't take much to break it down. Peter started tearing a bit of his shirt off at the bottom. He found a stick and tied the piece of fabric on it.

"I don't suppose you have any matches do you?" he asked looking at me, since I was the only one with a bag.

I chuckled to myself. "No." I said, reaching into my bag "But would this help?" I said pulling my new electric torch out.

Peter gave me a slightly despairing look. "You might have mentioned that a bit sooner." he said.

I heard Susan and Lucy giggling. I chuckled, turned on the torch, and started down the stairs.

When we came to yet another door, it was easier to open than the stone one. But there were still more stairs. There were 5 trunks on one wall, and we immediately knew which on was which. I opened mine and started shuffling through it slowly.

"I was so tall." I heard Lucy say, making me look over. I looked down and saw an old helmet.

"Well, you were older then." Susan said.

I smiled and put the helmet on. "As opposed to thousands of years later, when your younger." I said.

Susan and Lucy chuckled.

I took the helmet off and put it back. I found my sword, and somehow it was still in wonderful condition. Peter walked up to his trunk. Susan, Lucy, and I watched as he opened his trunk and pulled out his sword.

He unsheathed it. "When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets it's death." he quoted.

"And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished.

All of us looked over at her, and I was shocked when I did. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Everyone we knew, Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers, their all gone."

I looked down. Thinking of the other's made me think of Alex. And thinking of Alex made me feel the lump in my throat rising. My breathing started coming in shuddering gasps, as I tried to fight the tears that wanted to come. I heard one of them walk up to me, and when I looked up it was Susan.

"You ok Ed?" she asked, tears in her eyes as well.

I couldn't answer, instead a sob came forth. She pulled me in her arms, even though I'm as big as her.

"It's going to be ok." she reassured, rubbing my back.

Lucy came over and wrapped her arms around my waist. I pulled my arm that wasn't around Susan around her. I looked over at Peter who I found also had tears in his eyes, though they weren't coming out like they were with Susan, Lucy, and I.

He finally looked up at me and tried to smile. "Alright, let's get changed. We've got to figure out what happened." he said.

I nodded and whiped Lucy's cheeks, as I found them to be very damp.

Susan walked over to her trunk and rumaged through it. She finally found a dress that fit her, as did Lucy. Soon Peter found a tunic and pants that would fit him, though for some reason I was having bit more of difficulty. I practically had to dive into mine. I pulled out tunic after tunic, and my heart stopped when I came to the last one that might fit.

"Ed?" Peter asked.

I dug a bit more and found the under tunic for this one. I held it close to me and found a pair of pants, now that had been easy, they were right on top.

"Ed, what's up. You just cradled a tunic." Peter said.

"It's.. it's the one I met Alex in, _we _met Alex in." I held it up "Remember. It was the one I had to wear for two weeks on end." I said rolling my eyes.

But I looked at it and it looked perfect. Since none of us wanted to leave each other's company, we turned around while the other's changed. Peter, Susan, and I turned around first, allowing Lucy to change. Then Susan changed, then Peter did, this took much convincing but even though I wanted to wear the tunic, I _didn't _want to either.

I went last and once I had it on, I was somewhat glad I did. I was surprised it fit, concidering I was still 2 years younger than when I had worn it, but then I remembered when my valet had washed it, it had shrunk... alot. At least he got the blood stains out. I sighed and told the other's they could turn around. When they did Lucy let out a sob.

"What's wrong Lu?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing." she replied looking down.

"Lucy Pevensie, answer me." I said sternly, but not harshly.

"It's just, you look so sad." she replied.

I shrugged. "Pain is a common thing in my life." I said before walking up the stairs.

I started walking around, looking at things forgotten, on Narnian terms anyway. I seemed to be in a familiar hallway, if it could be concidered that, and when I reached another hallway, once again without a roof, with 4 doors, 2 on one side, 2 on the other, I knew exactly where I was. The other's came up behind me.

"Our rooms!" Lucy exclaimed running forward.

Peter followed, going into his room.

Susan smiled and went into hers.

I stood there, but sighed and walked into Alex's and mine. There wasn't much left of anything. The blanket's were all gone, moth's most likely, the bed was practically in half, the dresser, all that was left of that was a leg on the ground. The small couch where we used to sit and read was practically nothing at all. The closet was still there, but the clothes, that's another story. The only thing that seemed to be in one piece was the bed frame, and even that was rotted out, and a desk, also rotted out.

I walked over to the desk and opened a drawer. It fell into pieces and many of them narrowly escaped my right foot. I kept my feet back and opened the other drawers. I found a note in one. It was still in one piece. I picked it up and opened it. Alex had, rather excitedly, told me to look in this drawer when I got a chance, just before we were taken out of Narnia. And here it was. What would it say? Would I even be able to read it? All I could do was read it. I took a deep breathe and started reading.

_My Dearest Edmund,_

_I'm too excited to tell you in person, so I thought writing it would make it more clear. Even now my hand is shaking as you can probably tell from this chicken scratch that should be called hand-writing. Anyway, I shall just get to the point. Edmund, your going to be a father. I'm pregnant! Can you believe it, all these years and finally we shall have a child! Come and find me once you've read this. I love you with all my heart. _

_-Alex_

My heart stopped. A father? I should be a father. I could be a father right now, instead I'm not! Well, I probably am, it's been a year. But I wasn't there. I hope somebody was. Well, she would be back in her world. But how did she explain.

I fell to my knee's, dropping the letter. It felt like somebody had just punched me in the stomach with an iron fist. The thought had occured to me, what if the child had died during the changing world's and becoming children again. Well she wasn't a child, she was 15, but still, that's alot to go through.

I heard Lucy call my name, but I didn't respond. I picked the letter back up and read it again. This couldn't be true. It couldn't. We had been married 11 years, nearly 12, and suddenly just before I have to leave her she get's pregnant! It couldn't! It had to be a mistake! But something inside me knew it wasn't. That would explain why she had been acting so strange. Oh dear Aslan, why?!

"Ed! What's wrong?!" Lucy exclaimed running up.

I let out a shuddering breath. "Read for yourself." I said hoarsely.

She cautiously took the letter. When she finished reading her eyes went wide. "Oh Edmund! Congra... oh." she said her eyes dropping as she realized.

"That was thousands of years ago. A year our time. Either the baby was born and I wasn't there, or, or, it died when changing world's." I said quickly, trying to get it out before I started crying.

Susan came in. "What's going on?" she asked.

Lucy handed her the letter. "Oh dear. I'm so sorry Ed." she said.

I nodded.

"Whow, who died?" Peter asked walking in.

I snorted and looked down. Susan handed him the letter. His eyes went wide. "I really have to stop using that saying." he said.

Susan smacked his shoulder. "Shut up." she hissed.

A sound came from down so we ran down there to see what was going on. I only hoped it would be the answer to all of our questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: Heeeeere's Alex! Please review!**

_The Return _

_Chapter 2. Meeting New Friend's_

* * *

In the past week I had done nothing but go downhill. I was weak, in fact I was barely able to make the walk to school, and then back home after the day was done. As soon as I would finish my homework I would sleep, and typically through supper. In fact the only meal I ate on most occasions was lunch, and even that was a simple sandwich. And it didn't help the fact that Tiffany, A.K.A. helium girl liked to verbally torture me every day. Oh how I wished Edmund were here! Or Aslan... or Lucy, or Susan, or Peter. Either one of them would do right now! But specifically Edmund. To feel his arms around me, and his lips against mine.

I started from the school, hoping and praying that Tiffany might have given up on me, but partway down the steps I heard her call my name. I turned around. "Dear Diary, I just had the strangest time..." she started.

"Oh no." I whispered, knowing exactly what she was quoting.

"I know it wasn't a dream, no it was too real. Now, let's skip ahead shall we. But the person I miss the most out of them all is my dear husband Edmund." she said. I could feel the tears stinging behind my eyes. "Interesting entry you have here." she said closing the diary. I could hear people snickering by now. I looked up and saw Harry who looked shocked.

"Give me that!" I yelled lunging at Tiffany.

She moved and I fell. I ended up rolling down the steps, but nobody came to my aid. That didn't help me any, I was already weak as is and I gripped my stomach.

"Oh no." I whispered again, this time for a different reason.

"Somebody has an overactive imagination." Tiffany said. This only made everyone laugh harder.

_"Aslan, save me please. Get me out of here!" _I pleaded in my head, but nothing came of it.

I stood up and snatched my diary in my back-pack. I slung it over my shoulder and suddenly felt sereing pain in my stomach. I fell to my knee's, letting out a cry of pain. Tiffany backed up, looking shocked.

With whatever energy I had left, I scrambeled to my feet and ran home. I slammed the door shut, not bothering to take off my coat. Once I got to my room, I took my coat and backpack off. I threw my closet door open and crawled in. I knew there wasn't much chance of getting to Narnia, but at least no one could hear me and I could wallow in self-pity. I curled up and started crying.

"My my, what's wrong?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up and found I was looking at a humble, kind looking badger.

I swiped at my cheeks. "Pardon?" I asked.

"You crying, whatever could be wrong that is making you weap so fiercly?" the badger asked.

I looked down. "It's a long story." I said shaking my head.

"I have time." the badger said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Trufflehunter! What in Aslan's name are you doing?!" a black dwarf asked walking up. A red dwarf wasn't too far behind him.

"This poor girl was crying. I had to see what was wrong." the badger, whom I now knew as Trufflehunter, replied.

"Eh she's Telmarine most likely. Just leave her to die." the black dwarf replied.

"I am not a Telmarine!" I exclaimed, making all three of them look at me "I am a Narnian!"

All three of them went wide-eyed. "Call it that if you like, girl, but this land will be known as Telmar before long!" the black dwarf snapped.

"Aslan would never let that happen!" I said glarring at him.

"Oh, and when have you seen Aslan?" the dwarf sneered.

"Many times actually!" I replied.

"My dear, might I ask your name?" the badger asked.

"Queen Alex of Narnia." I replied holding my head high.

"Beards and bedsticks." the red dwarf swore.

I looked over at him, but feeling the same sudden pain in my stomach, I gripped it, let out a cry of pain, and fell to my knees. I felt the badger come over to me.

"What's wrong my queen?" he asked.

At least he believed me, though it seemed the dwarves were having trouble believing me. "My stomach. I fear for my child." I replied, closing my eyes tight.

"Your child?" Trufflehunter asked.

"I... I'm pregnant." I replied, bursting into tears.

I saw the red dwarf walk up to me. I always liked red dwarves more. They weren't good tempered, but they had better tempers than the black ones. And most black ones I had seen had been on the witch's side, the remnants we had seemed to destroy. Apparently not all of them.

"And if you are Queen Alex, that would mean you are the wife of King Edmund. This is his child?" the red dwarf asked. Two down, one to go. I began crying harder at the mention of Edmund's name. I nodded my head unable to speak.

"Well, where is he?" the black dwarf asked.

"I.. I don't know. And if I did, I doubt I'd be here." I replied, already disliking the dwarf. There was something about him I didn't not like one bit. He seemed untrustworthy.

"Well come my queen, your so thin. But nothing a few weeks in our home will fix." the badger said. He and the dwarf helped me stand.

"Your going to trust her?!" the black dwarf shrieked.

"She is trustworthy Nikabrik. Now stop disrespecting our queen. Or do I have to sit on your head?" Trufflehunter snapped.

I heard the red dwarf snort.

"Is that possible?" I whispered to him.

"He's done it before." he replied. I chuckled and the red dwarf smiled.

"Oh, what's your name?" I asked.

"Trumpkin, m'lady." he replied with a slight incline of his head.

"Please, just call me Alex." I said with a smile.

Trufflehunter and Nikabrik were still going at it, and soon Trufflehunter walked over to him, pushed him down, and literally sat on his head! I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Told you." Trumpkin whispered.

This made me giggle. I couldn't help it. It was too funny. While they were still fueding, Trumpkin led me inside their home. It was small but cozy. He walked into the kitchen and brought me back a piece of bread.

"This is all we have until supper. You missed lunch, I'm sorry to say." he said.

"Oh this is fine." I said "Thank you." But then curiousity overcame me. "How long has it been since we left?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "It's been over a thousand years since you and the other four left." he replied.

I looked down. "And now..." from what I had pieced together, Narnia was a wreck. The Golden Age was over and gone, by many years obviously. I sighed. "I wish we hadn't left." I said shaking my head.

"It was not your fault, your majesty. If Aslan made you leave, then you had to leave." he replied.

I smiled. I sighed and started dozing off. Before long I had fallen asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the smell of stew came to me. I opened my eyes and looked around the little cottage I was in.

"Ah, your awake. Come eat." I heard Trufflehunter say.

"What, we're feeding it now?" Nikabrik sneered.

"She is a person." Trumpkin said, defending me.

"Hmm, all the worse then." Nikabrik said.

Trumpkin growled at him.

I gave him a thankful smile and sat down at the small table. Trufflehunter brought a bowl over to me and I beathed deep when I smelled the stew. I sighed and began eating.

"Thank you, that was delicious." I said, once finished.

Trufflehunter smiled. "It was no problem at all your majesty." he said with a slight bow of his head.

"Please, call me Alex." I said.

He nodded slightly but went back to cleaning. "If you would't mind, I'd like to help." I said.

"Oh no your ma... Alex." he said stopping when I gave him a look "You need to rest. If you are with child, and your stomach is hurting, you need all the rest you can get."

"If your sure." I said. Trumpkin nodded for him.

"Eh, I say put her to work and when she's done lock her out." Nikabrik said.

"Oh shut up." Trumpkin snapped. I looked between them. "Rest your... Alex." Trumpkin said. I smiled and he nodded towards a little bed. "We made that for you while you were asleep." he said.

I smiled and went over to it. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep, my arm safely around my stomach. But something told me that my new friends, well Trufflehunter and Trumpkin anyway, would not let danger befall me while I slept.

* * *

A few weeks later and Trufflehunter and Trumpkin were allowing me to help around the cabin. It made me feel better about staying there.

One night while I was helping Trufflehunter with the dishes we heard a thud from outside. I very nearly dropped one of the dishes, and Trufflehunter did, and it fell to the ground with a shattering sound. All four of us rushed to the door. We saw a young man on the ground, and he looked hurt. And when I looked not to far from him I saw Susan's horn. I gasped and froze.

"You take care of him!" Trumpkin said, pulling his sword and rushing towards a bunch of men on horseback. I tried to go after him but Trufflehunter held me back. I tried to shrug him off.

"Your child." he said simply making me hold back.

A few seconds later I heard the familiar sound of Susan's horn and looked towards the boy. Before I could stop him, Nikabrik had wacked him over the head.

I gasped and walked over, pulling him from the now unconcious boy. "Nikabrik! How could you?!" I scolded.

"Don't you dare touch me like that!" he exclaimed.

I shoved him to the side and knelt down beside the boy. I patted his cheeks, and shook him, but he wouldn't wake up. "Oh look what you did!" I exclaimed.

"Come, we must get him inside, it looks as though his head is bleeding pretty badly." Trufflehunter said.

"Oh, nevermind that, he could be dead before we got him inside. Bring me some bandages, water and a rag." I said. Trufflehunter nodded and ran inside.

"Since when do you have the authority to talk to him like that!" Nikabrik snapped.

"I only asked!" I snapped back.

"You ordered!" Nikarbrik yelled.

"It's either that or this boy will die!" I exclaimed.

"Oh shut up Nikabrik, I don't mind. She is my queen, and therfore I shall serve her to my death!" Trufflehunter said walking back with what I had asked.

"Hmm, she may ask you to do so much, yet." Nikabrik mumbled.

"I would never do such a thing!" I snapped. I started wiping the boy's wound, and once it was clean, I bandaged his head. "That is most likely all I can do. Now it is only to see if he will wake." I said. Trufflehunter nodded. "I suppose I'll have to carry him inside." I said.

"But Alex, he is so much bigger than you." Trufflehunter said.

"If I can carry Peter, I can carry him." I said.

"When have you ever carried High King Peter?" Trufflehunter asked.

I snorted. "Once again long story. I'll tell you while we get inside." I said. He smiled wide. He had come to love my story's of the Golden Age. Trumpkin did too, but we now found the Telmarines had taken him.

"Well, it was a slow day, and Susan was in Calormene, and for once it wasn't about a suitor so she had gone alone. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and I went out ot the beach. Instead of going the typical way, Ed and I vs. Pete and Lu, we went Pete and I vs Ed and Lu. The first game we played was male had to carry female down the beach, and female had to carry male back up the beach. So therefor I had to carry Peter." I said.

"Did you win?" Trufflehunter asked.

"Yes, barely, but yes." I replied.

He smiled. "I'm glad." he said.

"Yeah, Peter and I were too. And our prize... starting the splashing contest!" I said with a laugh.

"And who won that?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No one really. We were each drenched." I replied.

He chuckled again. I sighed and put my hand on my stomach as I had started to do, even though there wasn't even the slightest bulge. By the time the story was over, we had the boy settled in and Trufflehunter and I took turns during the night watching him, to make sure he didn't turn worse and get a fever, even though I figured he would.

Sure enough, soon after Trufflehunter had gone to bed, I was taking first shift, I noticed beads of sweat on the boy's forehead. I sighed and grabbed a rag ringing it in cold water. I placed it over his forehead and leaned back in my chair. I went back to my book, but I closed it soon after turning to memories. I could remember doing things like this for both Peter and Edmund after battle. Except then I would have Susan and Lucy's help. Every now and again I would rewet the rag.

Not but a few hours later his fever broke. It confused me, but I didn't question it. If the fever broke so quickly, he should be awake within a few hours. I had promised to wake Trufflehunter up for his shift, but found I had over drawn it and it was already dawn. He was going to sit on my head! I jumped up and walked over to him. I shook him gently and he woke up immediately.

He looked out the window and gave me a despairing look. "Alex, you said you'd wake me up." he said scolding lightly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But he got a fever and I was having to change out cold rags, and it reminded me so much of Peter and Edmund I guess I just forgot to wake you up." I said.

He sighed. "It's fine, but get some sleep. I'll let you sleep through breakfast" he said.

"Thank you." I said, gratefully walking over to my bed, suddenly exhausted. And once again as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

That night as I was helping Truffle hunter with the soup, I heard a crash and the sound of metal hitting metal. I ran into the room and found the boy was awake and fighting with Nikabrik with the fire tools. I growled and ran over to Nikabrik, grabbing him by he collar. "You don't even want me to sit on your head." I warned.

I had started using Trufflehunter's warning. I hadn't had to use it yet, unlike Trufflehunter. Nikabrik grunted and sat down.

"Look what you did. That was a prefectly good batch of soup." Trufflehunter said.

I smiled. He brought a new bowl and sat it on the table and looked up at the boy. The boy was glancing between us warrily.

"Well, aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at me.

"Alex." I replied "And who are you?"

"I am Prince Caspian." he replied holding his head higher.

"Hmm, another one." Nikabrik mumbled.

"Another what?" I asked.

"Another looney, wounded, makes Trufflehunter feel guilty for you, royal title, fake." Nikabrik replied.

"I'd like to see you say that when I have a sword or bow in my hand." I growled. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not like Susan who is gentle." I said.

"What on earth is going on?" Caspian asked.

"See, now he's confused. You should have just let me kill him." Nikabrik said.

"And kill an innocent life? I don't think so." I said glarring at him.

"You would have been doing what my uncle wanted." Caspian said.

I looked over him and when I did felt so sorry for him. He seemed so sad. "Oh, that can't be true." I said walking over to him.

"He wants me dead so he can have my throne." he said.

I looked over at Trufflehunter who was now on the other side of him with a paw on his shoulder. "You will get your throne back. I'm sure Queen Alex would be willing to help. And you may or may not have the Narnians on your side." he said.

"Queen?" Caspian asked. I looked down.

"That's what Nikabrik meant. I am Queen Alex." I replied.

"The Narnian queen of old. The one that married into the throne. Married to King Edmund, was it?" he asked.

"Yes, and yes." I replied.

"So you would have alot of stories?" he asked, eyes lighting up.

I chuckled. "Yes, many more than any story teller has or any book could hold." I replied.

"The after-math's of battles?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"The love storie's, and suitor's of the other monarchs?" he asked.

"Yes, but those are more private and will be kept that way." I replied.

He nodded. "Understood."

"But before I tell you any, eat. You probably haven't eaten in a while." I said.

He nodded and sat down at the table, Nikabrik glarring at him. I thumped Nikabrik on the back of the head as I walked by.

"Oh yes, very queenly." he mumbled.

"I'm still 15 after all." I replied walking back in the kitchen.

"And it shows!" he called after me.

I rolled my eyes and started washing the dishes.

A moment later my stomach got that familiar pain. I dropped the dish I was drying, and my knees buckled. I felt the porcelain cut my leg, but that was nothing compared to pai in my stomach. My vision went blurry, and the pain was more intense than usual. It didn't take long for Trufflehunter to get to me, but by then I was longer able to hold myself up, and was nearly concious.

"Alex, Alex, wake up, stay with me." I heard Trufflehunter say. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I wasn't successful. I heard him call Caspian in the room, and soon I felt him picking me up, and just before I slipped into unconciousness, I felt I was being layed down, and a blanket layed over me, but then I knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! _**

_The Return_

_Chapter 3. What Horn?_

* * *

**_Edmund's POV_**

It turned out the noise was a dwarf. Peter had dove after him when two men threw him off the boat the were in.

I swam for the boat. I knew we would need it if we were to go anywhere. I scrambled back onto the land and tied the boat to land before going back over to the other's. By the time I got there Lucy had untied the dwarf and he was yelling at Susan. I payed attention to none of it. As I had said to Lucy, my life had more pain than anything else. Sure I'd have good moments, but it seemed like pain overtook most of it.

When I heard Peter sign me up for a fight I groaned inside myself. But I pulled my sword anyway, and readied myself. I sighed as the dwarf took Peter's sword.

_"Here goes nothing." _I thought dryly.

The dwarf swung first, and I blocked, but he was able to give me a pop across the cheek with the flat side of the sword. I rubbed it and shook it off. Wonderful, more pain. Just what I need!

But when they dwarf dove to make another move, I moved out of the way and was able to give him a pop on the rear with the flat side of my sword. I couldn't help but smile when Lucy giggled.

I looked over at Peter as the dwarf paused for a moment. Peter nodded his head and I turned my attention back to the dwarf. And before I knew it, it had turned into real sword-fighting. Something inside me rose as another familiar part of my life came back to me. And I remembered a certain technique, and was able to disable the dwarf. I pointed my sword down at him, as I breathed heavy.

"Beards and bedsticks!" he exclaimed "Maybe that horn worked after all."

I looked over at Lucy who's eyes went wide.

"What horn?" Susan asked.

"Well, your horn of course." the dwarf replied.

"Well, I understand that, but who has it?" Susan asked patiently.

"With Caspian." the dwarf replied.

"Who?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow.

"Caspian, the Prince of Narnia." the dwarf said.

"We still don't know who your talking about." Susan said.

"Well, that's probably because you haven't been around for over a thousand years." the dwarf said.

"Yeah, that _might _explain it. It's either that or some boy lived over a thousand years."I said sarcastically.

The dwarf glared at me and Lucy giggled.

"Well, are you going to take us to this boy, or not?" Peter asked.

"Yes, yes, yes. Of course." the dwarf replied.

"Good, and I'm pretty sure you can figure out who we are." Susan said.

"Yes, you would be Queen Susan, that would be Queen Lucy, and that one would be King Edmund." the dwarf said.

"So you never heard of Queen Alex?" I asked, confused he didn't ask of her.

"Heard of her, I've met her." the dwarf replied.

My heart rose. "Really?" I asked "Where is she?"

"She showed up a few weeks ago. She's been helping around the house, and staying with us." he replied.

"And the baby?" I asked.

"I'm not going to lie, she's having incredibly bad pains." he said shaking his head. I could see the sadness in his eyes, so he had obviously become close to her. Of course though, Alex was like Lucy, she could make friends with anyone. Wait a second...

"Pains?" I asked.

"Yes, she's having a difficult pregnancy." the dwarf said.

"Pregnancy?! It's been a bloody year! She couldn't have been pregnant that long!" I exclaimed.

He backed up a bit. "I don't know, I only know she said the baby's yours, and she's been hurting... badly." the dwarf replied.

"Has there been any blood?" Lucy asked.

"None." the dwarf replied.

"Well then, the baby should be safe, but I do worry about Alex." she said.

"What would blood have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Miscarriage." she replied.

I shook at the word. "Well, if she's with Caspian, take us to them." I said.

The dwarf nodded. Not too long after that, thanks to my urges, we left.

_**

* * *

**_

Alex's POV

"So what are we doing again?" I asked.

"Trying to find the other Narnians. We've got to get them on his side before anything else happens." Trufflehunter replied.

I nodded and walked along, careful where I stepped in case a mouse, squirrel, or some other small Narnian were there. "Though the minotaurs seem as though they'll be the hardest to convince." Trufflehunter said. I nodded.

"Minotaurs. They are real?" Caspian asked.

"Not to mention big... huge." Nikabrik said.

I thumped him again, making him snarl at me. Caspian's eyes were wide.

"Their big yes, but their loyal to the one's they serve." I said reassuringly.

"And with Queen Alex, they should believe you quicker." Trufflehunter said.

"They've already taken to me, even the minotaurs. So it shouldn't take much convincing to show you are a true Narnian." I said.

"So they've accepted you as their queen once more?" he said starting to walk again.

I nodded. "All but one." I said looking over at Nikabrik who growled.

"I don't trust you as far as I could throw you!" he growled.

"Likewise." I said "Even though I could probably throw you pretty far." I mumbled.

"I heard that!" Nikabrik snapped.

"Like I care!" I replied.

Trufflehunter started sniffing the air. "Humans." he stated.

"Them." Nikabrik said with a dry look.

"No... them." he said pointing at a bunch of Telmarine's with crossbows.

"Run!" Caspian yelled, snapping me out of my transe-like state.

I turned around and started running no longer watching where I put my feet. My cloak got snagged on a branch, pulling me back. I gasped and pulled it free from the branch. Caspian, having been behind me, helped me up and we started running once more. Arrows started whizzing around us and Trufflehunter got shot.

"NO!" I screamed running to his side.

"Go, your more important." he said.

"Oh don't give me that." I said, pulling the arrow from him, making him give a slight cry. Caspian put him over his shoulder and we started running again.

"We can't out-run them." I said.

Caspian stopped and handed Trufflehunter to Nikabrik. Nikabrik looked over at me and for once concern for me flashed threw his eyes. "Be careful." he said.

I nodded and pulled out my bow, stringing it quickly. I pulled an arrow and fit it on the string. Caspian now had his sword out.

"Get ready!" I said pulling the string to my ear. I knew this was going to be, more or less, a battle. And I was going to treat it as such. And concidering this boy didn't have much of an idea of how to call out order's, it was clear on his face, I would have to, even if it was only the two of us.

"How many times have you had to do something like this?" he asked.

I let the arrow go, striking the first man. "Once or twice..." I replied, letting another arrow fly "Or maybe three times." I joked.

I heard him snort, but then I focused on the matter at hand. Soon the men started falling without me doing anything. "Run while you can!" I ordered.

But like an idiot I tripped over a branch. Caspian bent down to help but the rustle in the grass started coming towards us and we both froze.

A few seconds later Caspian fell backwards and on his chest stood Reepicheep. "Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine" he said.

"You... you are a mouse." Caspian stuttered.

"I was hoping for something a little more original." Reepicheep sighed.

"Reepicheep." I scolded "Get off of him."

Reepicheep looked over at me. "I'm sorry your majesty, I thought he was attacking you." he said.

"Oh no, he was helping me. I tripped." I replied.

"Oh, well are you alright?" he asked.

"Perfectly fine. But we must go check on Trufflehunter. He was shot." I said.

Reepicheep gasped. "Oh dear. We must check on him." Reepicheep said putting his sword up.

I reached down and helped Caspian up. "Least I could do." I mumbled before running back to the cottage.

Trufflehunter seemed to be doing ok, but not 100%. I kneeled next to him, seeing he was in pain. I looked closer at the wound and winced. I walked into the kitchen and quickly got a bowl of water and rags. I cleaned the wound as best as I could. Luckily the bleeding had stopped.

"Well, will he live?" Nikabrik asked.

I sighed, stood up, walked over to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to lie, it's pretty bad. He'll be in pain for a while, but other than that, he should be fine." I said with a slight smile. For the first time I think I saw him smile.

"Thank you." he said gruffly.

I nodded and looked back over at Trufflehunter. "Get some rest now. That should be best." I said.

He nodded and started falling asleep. I looked over at Caspian. "When do you wish to speak to the Narnians?" I asked.

"As soon as possible." he replied.

"Tonight it shall be then." I said walking from the cabin.

I found Reepicheep. "Tell every Narnian to meet at the Dancing Lawn tonight as soon as the sun sets." I said. He nodded and scampered off.

I walked over to the place I had started finding dresses exactly my size. I never knew where they came from, but I just knew they were there, and it would allow me to bath in the creek not to far away and have something fresh to wear. This time I found a navy blue one, and I noticed it matched my cloak. I walked to where I usually bathed, and did it quickly as I noticed it was getting late. I ran back to the cottage, raked a brush through my hair, and pulled my cloak on. Trufflehunter was now awake and wanted to go. I looked him over and he seemed fine, so I agreed. And with that said and done, we set out.

* * *

As soon as the Narnians saw why we were here they began shouting out curses, and yelling. It wasn't at me though, it was directed at Caspian. He looked towards me for advice. I could tell he wasn't comfortable in the spotlight, especially like this.

"Keep strong, show them you deserve to be their king. They won't respect you if you back down now." I said.

He nodded his head, but before he could speak the Narnians got louder and he looked around.

"All that that horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik yelled pointing at Susan's horn.

"I didn't steal anything." Caspian said, glaring at Nikarbik.

"Didn't steal anything. Shall we list the things the Telmarines have stolen from us?" a minotaur bellowed.

"Our homes!" a female centaur shouted.

"Our freedom!" a faun shouted.

"Our lives!" another shouted.

"And you would hold me accountable for the crimes of my people?" Caspian asked, looking around the crowd.

"Accountable, and punishable." Nikabrik said walking up.

I stepped between him and Caspian, glarring at him. "Don't even." I growled. He wouldn't dare cross path's with me.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badger's remember well, that Narnia was never right, unless a son of adam was king." Trufflehunter said.

"Or a daughter of eve was queen!" a young filly called out.

I smiled at her.

"He's a Telmarine, why would we want him as our King?!" Nikabrik exclaimed.

"Because I can help you." Caspian replied. I looked over at him. "Beyond these woods I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it and I can bring peace between us." he said glancing around.

"It is true." Wimbleweather said stepping up "The time is right. I watch the sky's. And now here, a son of adam, with the help of a daughter of eve, have come to offer us back our freedom."

I nodded my thanks.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of dwarfs or centaurs, yet here you are. In strength and numbers that us Telmarines never could have imagined. Whether this horn..." he said raising Susan's horn "... is magical or not. It wields us all together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

"Then if you will lead us, me and my sons" Wimbleweather said before pulling his sword "offer you our swords." His sons soon followed, and then all the Narnians, from the faun, to the centaurs, to the minotaurs, to the other dwarfs and all the others.

I smiled and looked up at Caspian. He looked down at me, as if asking my approval.

I nodded my head. "You will make a great king." I said bowing my head, then I looked back up at him "And as their swords are to you, as is my bow."

"Thank you, for everything." he replied.

I nodded my head.

"Your bow is his, to an extent." Trufflehunter said, placing his paw on my stomach. I chuckled.

"Then let us celebrate!" one of the fauns called.

"Let us list the reasoning's for that!" another called.

"New-found freedom!" one called.

"One of our queens have returned to us!" another called.

"With news of a soon to be child!" a third called.

I put my hand on my stomach, my mind blocking out all other cheers. One of the reasons we're celebrating is the news of my pregnancy. Edmund should be here. He is the father after all. But at least I'm surrounded by my loyal friends, ally's, and fellow warrior's, even though I'll be restricted in the battle that is to come.

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked.

I looked up at him and nodded my head. "Just thinking." I replied.

He smiled and looked around. "You were right when you said the Narnians were loyal." he said.

"I should know, I was one of their queens for about 12 years." I replied.

He chuckled. "You would know wouldn't you?"

I nodded.

And after that the festivities began. It was wonderful! I hadn't had this much fun since the last time I had come to The Dancing Lawn. I think I danced with every single faun there. Then there was Caspian. And Trufflehunter insisted I dance with him, even though there was a height distance. Nikabrik sat most everything out, but I was able to convince him into one dance. Apparently I'm very persuasive.

On our way home, somewhere around 6 in the morning, all 4 of us were laughing like crazy, including Nikabrik. Although out of the four of us, he had had the most wine. I barely had any, same with Caspian, and Trufflehunter stuck to water most of the night, but Nikabrik got into a drinking competition.

Half-way home the familiar pain in my stomach came again. I clutched it, and closed my eyes, praying for it to stop, but it didn't. But it had to stop. We had to get home and rest before we had to meet back up at the Dancing Lawn to go to Aslan's How. But not to long after the pain began, my knee's buckled, but Caspian was already right there, so he caught me. And before I knew what was happening, I had blacked out completely.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Wow, the chapters in this story are pretty long! I didn't think they would be. Anywho, I hope you would review! **

_The Return_

_Chapter 4. Together_

**_Alex's POV_**

* * *

When I awoke I opened my eyes and slowly sat up.

"Careful there." I heard Trufflehunter say as he walked over.

Caspian looked away from the window and over at me. Apparently he was almost asleep. "Oh good your awake." he said walking over.

"Is she awake yet!" came Nikabrik's call from another room.

"She just now woke up." Trufflehunter replied.

"Finally. Scare us half to death." Nikabrik said walking in the room.

"I... scared... you? That's not possible." I said.

"Well you did. For a while there we thought you were dead." he replied.

I smiled and then looked out the window. "What time is it? We can't be late." I asked.

"Calm down, we have just enough time to eat and leave." Caspian said.

Trufflehunter nodded.

We walked over to the table, although Caspian had to help me, and as soon as we had eaten, we prepared to leave.

"Alex, take this." Nikabrik said as I strapped my bow around my back. He handed me a sword, but it was made for a dwarf so it was small for me. It would make a perfect defense tool, since I was ordered to do no fighting thanks to my pregnancy.

I took it and smiled. "Thank you Nikabrik." I said.

"Now, don't go thinking you can fight, it's for defending yourself in case we can't. _Only_." he said.

I nodded my head. "Understood." I said. I put the small belt around my waist.

"Are we ready then?" Trufflehunter asked.

I nodded my head and pulled the hood of my cloak over my head as we stepped out of the cabin. Something was wrong. I looked over at Caspian. "Pull your hood up, we need to stay as hidden as possible." I said. He nodded and did as I had said. Nikabrik and Trufflehunter did as well. I looked around and pulled my bow. "Stay here." I whispered.

Caspian caught my wrist. "Where do you think your going?" he asked.

"I'm going to investigate. I'm the quietest out of us, it has to be me. I'll be fine." I replied.

"But what if they catch you?" he asked.

"I'll call for help. Don't worry." I replied pulling an arrow and walking in the direction I knew the danger was coming from. When I did I saw two Telmarine's searching around.

"He has to be here somewhere." one said.

"We saw them come this way." the other said.

"At least Miraz finally gave us the order's to kill him and get it over with instead of bringing him back." the first said. I fought the urge to gasp. They were looking for Caspian, and they wanted to kill him, they had orders to kill him. But it looks as if they were the only two who saw which way we had come.

"Should we kill the girl that was with him?" the second asked.

"No, leave her. They seemed close. She's probably his lover. That'll mean she'll be miserable without him." the first said.

They were so wrong, and so right at the same time. He's not my lover, that's Edmund, but I would be miserable. He's the only human I know that doesn't want me in their capture, or dead.

I had made a promise not to fight, but I wasn't fighting if I shot them, it's defending someone I care about. I pulled the string back to my ear and aimed at the first. I let it fly and it struck him in the heart, but it caught the other ones attention.

"You little rat!" he yelled, charging after me.

I swung up in a tree, thank you dryads from the golden age, and shot him as well. A second later, Caspian, Trufflehunter, and Nikabrik came up.

"Where is she?" Trufflehunter asked urgently.

"Look up." I called with a chuckle. All three of them looked up.

"What are you doing up there?" Nikabrik asked.

"It was either this or get captured." I replied.

He grunted. "Good choice then." he said.

I jumped down, and I felt that familiar pain, but it eased and luckily it went unnoticed. Well slightly, I got a worried glance from Trufflehunter and Caspian, but I shook it off and we started towards the Dancing Lawn.

* * *

When we got to Aslan's How, it was pretty late, but we still had work to do. We searched the How, looking through the rooms. And when we came to one hallway, my breathing hitched. The wall's were covered in picture's of Lucy, Edmund, Susan, Peter, and I. I looked at the picture's of their coronation. And not to far from that was a picture of Edmund and mines wedding. I ran the tips of my finger's across that one.

"Alex, are you alright?" Caspian asked walking up.

I sighed and nodded.

"That's you and King Edmund?" he half asked, half stated.

"Yes" I replied.

He sighed and looked across the walls. "Do you think they'll come?" he asked.

"That's up to Aslan." I replied.

He nodded his head. I walked further down and squinted as it got darker. Caspian came walking beside me, torch in hand. Apparently we both had adventurous minds. We came to a room, but it was so big it was hard to tell what was in it.

"What is this place?" I asked, my voice echoing through the room.

He got a funny look. "I think I may know." he said walking to the right.

He put the torch to a little wall that went around the room. Apparently there was oil on it, because the fire went all the way around the room, making it clear, and before me I saw the Stone Table. There was a picture of Aslan behind it, and it took my breath away.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Caspian asked, sounding as in awe as me.

"Oh yes." I replied.

"Your majesty's? Are you in there?" we heard someone call.

Caspian turned around. "Yes." he replied.

A faun walked up. "Trufflehunter says you both need your rest." he said.

I chuckled.

"And he said especially you." he said looking at me.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said.

I walked from the room and went to find the place we had chosen as the place I would sleep. I placed my arm around my stomach, and fell asleep.

* * *

A few days later, we were out scouting the area. Trufflehunter, Nikabrik, and I were becoming more and more afraid that Trumpkin was dead, so we had started looking around the woods in hopes that he had gotten free and would come to the How. And my hope was that he wouldn't be alone, and that he would have Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy with him.

I was going to check out a new area when I felt a hand go over my mouth and I was pulled back. I looked around and it was Caspian. He pointed and I looked, only to see a familiar boy pulling his sword, and walking towards one of our minotaurs.

Caspian pulled his sword and whispered "If he's going after one of our fighter's, I'm going after him." He then attacked the boy.

I watched as the fight continued on. The other boy got his sword stuck in the tree, and Caspian kicked him away. He then tried pulling the sword out, but the boy had picked up a rock. Anger filled me and I jumped up.

I jumped on his back and forced the rock out of his hand.

"No stop!" I heard a familiar voice call.

Lucy! So this had to be... uh oh.

This caught me off guard and Peter threw me off. As the ground came to me with a sudden jolt, so did the pain in my stomach. I gave a cry of pain, and gripped my stomach, curling into a ball.

"Alex!" Caspian exclaimed.

I looked up at him and he was finally able to get the sword out of the tree. He kneeled beside me and looked at Peter.

"Keep your distance." he growled.

I looked up at Peter. "Whe...where's Edmund?" I mustered the strength to ask.

Apparently unable to speak, he pointed behind Lucy.

I struggled to my feet and no sooner had I gone past her, did I run straight into Edmund. I looked into his eyes as a smile grew on my face.

"Ed!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him. He pulled me tight against him, as I cried tears of joy. I heard him sniffle, which meant he was crying too. We pulled back and looked into each others eyes and I had been right he was crying. I heard Lucy sniffle.

"I missed you!" I exclaimed just before he kissed me.

But suddenly that pain in my stomach returned, it had gone away when Edmund pulled me into his arms but now it was back... full force. I pulled away from him and let out a cry of pain. My knee's buckled, but he already had me in his arms, so I didn't fall.

"Alex." he gasped.

He bent down, so I was laying down partly. I heard someone else walk up. I looked up, but my vision was blurry from both pain and tears but I could just barely make out Trumpkin's face. I felt him kneel down beside me.

"Trumpkin?" I asked, through the pain.

"It's me." he confirmed.

I smiled as wide as I could. "Thank you." I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Bringing back what I had lost." I said looking up at Edmund.

I heard Trumpkin reply, but I wasn't focused on him. I suddenly felt myself going unconscious. My smile faded and I fought to keep my eyes open. I heard Edmund call my name urgently, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stay conscious, I soon lost the fight. But the last thought that popped into my head was, "Will I wake up this time?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Return_

_Chapter 5. Wake Up_

**_Edmund's POV_**

* * *

"Alex, Alex, Allie, wake up. Come on stay awake." I begged. Caspian walked up. "What's going on? Why is she passing out? Why?" I asked quickly.

He didn't respond but instead went pale. "Trufflehunter? Come here." he ordered urgently.

A friendly looking badger walked over. I gulped, and looked down at Alex. She was really pale and she was burning up.

"Oh dear." the badger said.

"Oh dear, what's oh dear?" Caspian asked, eyes wide.

"She doesn't look to good. I haven't seen her this bad." the badger replied.

"Well what do we do, what do we need?" Caspian asked urgently.

I was trying to figure out why he was so urgent to help with Alex. "How long have you known my wife?" I asked.

"A few days." he replied.

I gave him a confused glance but immediately turned my attention back to Alex when she started shaking. I looked up at Lucy. "What's going on?" I asked.

She looked confused. "I... I don't know." she replied leaning down beside me pushing Alex's hair out of her face.

Caspian looked up at Peter. "Look what you did!" he yelled.

"Me?" Peter asked, shocked.

"You threw her!" Caspian yelled.

"I was only defending myself. If you hadn't attacked me, I wouldn't have had too!" Peter yelled.

"And if you hadn't gone after one of your own people I wouldn't have had too!" Caspian yelled back.

Alex moaned. Apparently she could still understand. "Stop it!" I yelled hoarsely "It doesn't matter who's at fault. Peter was just defending himself, and Caspian was defending one of his people. Now will you two just shut up!"

The both seemed shocked at my sudden outburst, but I could care less right about now.

Lucy gulped. "Ed... I... I don't think she's going to make it." she said breaking off into tears.

My heart stopped. "Why do you say that?" I asked.

She pulled back Alex's hair to reveal a huge spider bite. "Oh dear Aslan." I whispered.

Lucy went deadly white. "And my cordial doesn't heal poison's." she whispered.

No! Alex had to live! She had to! And she's pregnant! She can't die. Dear Aslan, she can't! I heard Lucy crying beside me, but I was to busy crying myself. I heard Susan crying too.

"Ed, she wouldn't want us to do this. She's not dead yet. And it's not a given she will." she said bending down.

I nodded and gulped. I looked up to see tears in Caspian's eyes as well.

"Why are you so upset, you barely know her?" I asked.

"She's helped me so much, your majesty. And I have never really had a friend before, until now." he replied.

I nodded. He had good reason's. "How much has she helped you?" I asked.

"Well, for one she saved my life at least twice. Tended to my wounds, pulled Reepicheep off of me, and kept two Telmarines from what they were planing. Then she helped me get the loyalty of the Narnians. She's been great company, alongside Trufflehunter." he replied, and as he did a black dwarf cleared his throat "Nope, just Alex and Trufflehunter. And probably more I just can't think of at this moment."

I smiled. "She sure has done alot for you." I said looking down at her pale face.

He nodded his head. "Aside from my Professor and my old nurse, out of my entire life, she has been my only friend." he said.

"Until now." Lucy said.

I nodded my head and looked back up at him. "Until now. You have more than one friend now." I said.

"Thank you King Edmund." he said.

"Call me Edmund, please." I said.

"Oh." he said.

"And call me Lucy, I'm heading off the Queen Lucy stuff before it comes." Lucy said.

"And call me Susan, don't even think of adding the Queen part." Susan said.

"And count the same for Peter, he'll get over it." I said.

I heard Peter growl at me. I snorted.

"Let's get her back to the How, I don't think all of you arguing and meeting is going to help her any." the badger, apparently Trufflehunter said.

I nodded and carefully picked her up. She was light, and I thought she was supposed to be pregnant. This was not normal. I looked up at Peter. "Do you remember how much she weighed when we first met her?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "I could if I picked her up." he replied.

I handed her to him and he got a funny look. "She's lost weight, big time." he said shaking his head and handing her back to me.

I gulped and started walking. Caspian walked up to Peter, and I heard him apologize. Peter, very reluctantly, accepted it and they had started conversing over what the battle plans should be, when it came to that. It was actually nice to see them getting along. To bad Alex wasn't awake to see it, this'll probably be the last time it happens. Lucy and Susan were on my left side, beside Alex's head. Susan had her arm around Lucy's shoulder's, and had her other arm pulled through my arm. We were so tight together it's a miracle we didn't run into anything, but we were slightly used to it.

When we got back to the How, Trufflehunter showed me where Alex's room was. I pulled the blanet's tight around her and sat down beside the hammock. I sighed and took her hand, willing myself not to cry.

"I get you back, and now you don't even know I'm here." I said through shuddering breathes.

"Edmund, come here. You... you need to see this." Lucy said walking in.

I looked up at her, but then looked back down at Alex. "But, what about Alex?" I asked.

"We will watch her, your majesty." Trufflehunter said as he and Trumpkin walked up.

I nodded and followed Lucy. I went after Lucy and I was glad I did. Pictures of tales from the Golden Age covered the walls.

"It's us." Susan stated.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked looking over at Caspian.

"You don't know?" he asked.

We shook our heads. He grabbed a torch and walked past us, motioning for us to follow. Peter and I already had torch's, so we motioned for the girl's to go first. The farther we walked the darker it got, but still it didn't matter, I had this rotten feeling in the pit of my stomach, the same feeling I had when I first laid eyes on my siblings once getting back with the witch... guilt.

And when we came to a room, and Caspian lit something that brought a fire throughout the entire room, I knew why. The Stone Table. But behind the table was a big stone picture of Aslan. He was so beautiful, but that didn't seem to help comfort me any, if anything, it only made me feel more guilty.

Lucy walked towards the Table and Susan and Peter followed closely behind, but I seemed to be stuck to my spot.

"He must have known what He was doing." Lucy said calmly turning around to Susan.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter stated.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"That's your plan?" I asked. Everyone looked over at me. "Go it alone. We're not even going to think about waiting for Him?"

"Ed, we have no time." Peter replied.

"No time? No time? Was no time when Aslan sent the Narnians in perfect time to rescue me from the witch's clutches? Was no time when Aslan saved you from the Witch? Was no time when Aslan came and gave Alex her life back? No time! Peter, are you blind! Aslan is always on time! He created time! And are you crazy? You think we can actually go this alone? Who defeated that damn witch in the first place?!" I said, my voice yelling by the end.

He blinked a few times and looked down.

"Yeah... I thought so." I growled throwing the torch at the oil wall, making the fire go higher, before walking from the room. I was really mad, and I didn't want to yell at Peter with both Susan and Lucy in there. That would only upset them I don't want that.

I walked back into Alex's, and apparently now mine, room and froze. The scene in front of me was more horrible than anything I could ever imagine, save for the night Aslan sacrificed himself for me, but I hadn't been there so this came in second. Nikabrik was now in the room and both Trumpkin and Trufflehunter had extremely sad expressions.

"Wha... what's going on?" I stuttered.

They each looked over at me. "We're sorry King Edmund." they said bowing their heads.

_"No." _I thought, looking at her pale face.

"No." I whispered not seeing any movements whatsoever.

"NO!" I screamed running forward.

They backed out of the way, and I feel to my knees beside the hammock. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Alex?" I whispered. I took her hand and pushed the hair from her face. I felt a sob break free. How could this happen? I bent my head down gently against her stomach, hiding the tears I was now crying. I felt her take a breathe. I couldn't bare to look up again though.

"Ed, why are you crying?" I heard her ask.

My head shot up and she had her eyes open, they were glazed over but they were open, and she had concern in them. "Alex?" I whispered.

She smiled and put her hand on my cheek. "I'm ok Ed, I'm fine." she said weakly.

I put my hand over hers. "But you almost weren't." I said.

She wiped my cheeks and she reached forward to kiss me, but I moved forward for her.

When I pulled away I looked her in the eyes. "You need to stay as calm as possible for a few days if you and the baby are to live." I said.

She nodded. "Could I go outside?" she asked.

I sighed and looked over at Trufflehunter. "Fresh air would do her good." he replied.

I nodded and helped her up. Despite the fact she had literally just died, she seemed perfectly normal. Trufflehunter said she typically would, though she had never actually died.

And when I tried to ask Alex what happened she just shrugged and said she had probably fallen into a mini coma. But I suppose if she could shrug it off for now, I could shrug it off for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Return_

_Chapter 6. Reflecting_

**_Alex's POV_**

* * *

Even though I hid it, earlier really startled me. I had died, and the only thing that had brought me back was Aslan. Not that I was going to tell anybody that. That would only make them wory about me more, and we had much more important things to worry about right now.

And I was now trying to figure out how to tell Edmund we weren't just having one child, but two. Twins! I decided I would wait until this was all over with to tell. Aslan had told me of the twins before he brought me back.

He had also asked me how far I would be willing to sacrifice myself for them. He had said the pains were the only thing keeping the twins alive, but the pains were also a danger to me. I had told Him I would take the pains to my death, and however far torture could go. He had only nodded His head and breathed on me, bringing me back. Now I could only help as much as I can, and live like there's no tomorrow. Whenever I could I would pull Edmund away in private, ride horses with Lucy around the How, practise archery with Susan, tell Caspian a story, yet for some reason Peter kept his distance from me.

As soon as I could, I caught his arm and pulled him into the stone table room, blocking him in. "Peter Pevensie, what did I do?" I asked.

He looked at me in shock. "Pardon?" he asked.

"Don't 'pardon' me! What did I do to make you avoid me like you are?" I asked.

"It's nothing you've done." he said looking down.

"Then who did what?" I asked confused.

"Me." he replied.

"You?" I asked.

"Me. You wouldn't have been hurt, if I hadn't thrown you off. You were just helping Caspian." he said.

"Oh Peter. Don't blame yourself for that. It was coming anyway." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing. But now is not the time to be avoiding me, trust me." I replied.

"Why?" he asked standing up.

"Because I don't even know how much longer I'm going to be here." I replied.

"Well, none of us know how long we're going to be here, but..."

"I don't mean Narnia here, Pete, I mean anywhere." I interupted.

"Alex, what are you talking about?" he asked.

I closed my eyes. "I don't know Peter, I truely don't know. All I know is I'm going downhill... fast, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. And if you want to avoid me for the last days I might possibly have, then go right on ahead." I replied walking away. I know I most likely left him dumb-struck, but I didn't know what else I could do.

I walked outside and took a deep breathe. At the training grounds I heard what sounded like the clashing of swords, so I walked over. I smiled to myself once there.

Caspian and Edmund were practising, and teasing each other, almost like I had seen Peter and Edmund do. At least they were getting along.

Edmund get in a lucky shot and tripped Caspian. "Oh yes! The King of old prevails!" Edmund teased. I giggled.

"Yeah, well the King of old got in a lucky shot." Caspian retorted.

Edmund snorted. "Yeah, right." he said sticking his hand down to help Caspian up.

I walked over. "Well you two seem to be getting along." I said.

"We are." they replied in unison.

I smiled. "Where are Susan and Lucy?" I asked.

"Archery grounds." they said in unison.

"Alright you two can stop that now." I said walking away.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" they called out, once again in unison.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. At least they're getting along. Acctually they seem to be pretty good friends. But I had to wonder, what is Peter's issue with Caspian? I shrugged and continued walking.

No sooner had I gotten out of sight I was being tugged towards the woods, a hand over my mouth. I tried kicking, but I couldn't fight no matter how hard I tried. But I was able to get their hand from my mouth for a moment to scream as loud as I could. Their hand went directly back over my mouth. "Shut up you little brat. We don't plan on hurting you, just using you as bait." the man said.

Bait? BAIT! Oh dear Aslan, their going to use me to try and get the Narnians to surrender. And with the Narnian's loyalty to me, that wouldn't be to hard. Once in the woods, I could see the Narnians looking around for the source of my scream, but the man had me too far into the woods for them to see. If only I could scream again, if only. But they were only 'if only's' for this man wasn't underestimating me like he did at first.

Once we were far away the man put me down, gagged me, tied me up, and started carrying my through the woods. "Now, will you be good so you can walk?" he asked. I nodded my head. I was too tired to fight anymore. I could always find a way to escape later. And surely the Narnians wouldn't give up just for me. But if it came down to Edmund, and he was the only one at risk, I knew he would most certainly do whatever it took to get me back.

* * *

When we got back to Miraz's castle, I was taken to a cell. There was already someone there, but I felt to tired too notice anyone else. My captor chained me up and walked out. Even though my stomach didn't hurt, I gripped it and fought the urge to cry. I didn't know what they were planning, and I wasn't in a position to where if I died someone could rescue the baby's in time. I had to stay alive, for now at least.

"Why are you here?" I heard someone ask.

I swallowed hard and looked over to see an elderly man. He reminded me, slightly, of Father Christmas.

"Bait." I said looking down.

"Bait?" he asked.

"They captured me to get the Narnians to surrender." I replied.

He gasped. "Queen Alex?" he asked. I nodded. "I had heard rumor's of your presence among the Old Narnians, but I didn't believe them. It is a pleasure to meet you." he said bowing.

I smiled. "Rise, please. And it is a pleasure to meet you." I replied.

He looked up and sat back against the wall. "I must ask, are the other Kings and Queens here?" he asked.

"Yes, they are here." I replied.

"And is Caspian safe?" he asked.

"Yes, for the moment, thankfully, yes." I replied.

"How long have you known him?" he asked.

"A few days." I replied with a shrug, and pulling my knees to my chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel as though I shouldn't, but I am afraid." I replied closing my eyes.

"It's alright to be afraid, especially where you are at now." he said.

"I don't fear for myself." I replied.

"Then who do you fear for?" he asked.

"Narnia, my friends, my husband..." I said then my voice became a whisper "my child." His eyes went wide.

"A child, the story's never said anything of a Prince or Princess." he said.

"That's because, I was the only one who knew before we were made to leave this world. I... I'm pregnant." I said, feeling a tear slide down my cheek.

"Oh dear. That is not good." he said. I nodded. "We must get you ou..." but before he could finish guards came in the room.

"King Miraz wishes to see you." one said.

Another unchained me and made me stand but my knee's buckled. "Stand you little brat." he said.

"STOP!" I heard the elderly man yell.

"Don't speak to us like that old man!" one sneered. I was able to stand, and when I did I looked over at the man, and smiled my thanks. They led me from the room into what seemed like a throne room. There were many people there, and I wished Edmund were here. He'd protect me and our unborn children. He'd comfort me. But he wasn't, so I just had to bare it.

"_Queen _Alex, is it?" a man sneered walking up. So this was Miraz.

"You would be correct." I growled.

"You do know I can kill you in an instant, do you not?" he asked. This made me stop talking and look down. "I am not in this to kill you, only to take back what is mine." he said. My blood boiled.

"Narnia was never yours!" I yelled "You invaded it and pushed out all the beautiful creatures she does belong to!"

"She?" he asked.

"Narnia." I replied.

"Your reffering to a land as if it were a person." he laughed.

"I do that because she is alive! And you will not win! Narnia will be Caspian's and the Narnian's! You will be dead before this is all over with!" I yelled, but I was stopped as he struck me hard across the face. I heard everyone else laughing. He picked me back up roughly and glarred at me.

"Talk like that will end your life." he growled. I looked down.

_"I will protect you..." _I heard Aslan say.

Protect. If I could handle the torture, he would kepp my baby's safe.

I looked back up at Miraz. "Tell me, _King _Miraz..." I sneered "... what makes you think, I am afraid to die?" He growled and slapped me again.

I laughed and he looked at me as if I'm crazy. "Is _that_ all you've got. I knew you were a coward, but not even standing up to a queen of old. Hmm, what's going to happen when it comes to battle and your facing the _Kings _of old? Because I assure they are much bigger and stronger than I am." I laughed.

He growled and turned away. "Take her back to the chamber. Make her feel welcome." he said. The men forced me to my feet and took me back to the chamber. I felt something sticky on my cheek, and I reached up and felt only to see blood when I pulled my hand away. I shrugged and layed down. Might as well sleep. And soon I had fallen into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: I know it's been a while since I've updated, but in my offense I've been REALLY busy. School is catching up with me, and I'm just now getting over being sick. Plus I've given you a long chapter... so you'll give me a break for that... right? And please review! The more reviews that faster I'll update!**

_The Return_

_Chapter 7_

* * *

"We have to strike them before they strike us." Peter stated.

"But that's impossible, no one has ever taken that castle." Caspian replied.

"If we dig in, we could hold them off indefinitely." Susan said.

"Besides, _if _the Telmarine's are smart, they could just wait and starve us out." I said.

"Yeah... if." Peter said a smirk on his face.

I heard Susan snort.

"Well, if they were smart enough to take Alex, then I'm sure they could think of that." Peter said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked standing up.

"Alex is smart. It wouldn't be easy. They would have had to catch her off guard." he replied.

Susan nodded sadly.

"And another thing, if we attacked them first, we could get Alex back." Peter said looking over at Caspian.

Caspian looked down and nodded his head.

Peter looked over at Wimbleweather.

"If I get your troops in could you handle the guards?" he asked.

After a moment Wimbleweather nodded his head. "Or die trying." he replied.

That's not exactly an asured answer.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Lucy mumbled.

Hmm, apparently she agree's with me.

"I'm sorry?" Peter said, apparently not understanding.

"Your all acting as if there's only two options, dying here, or dying there." she replied.

"You really shouldn't be listening Lu." Peter said turning around.

"No your not listening." she said, making him turn back around, she then took a quick glance over at me "Or have you forgotten you REALLY defeated the White Witch, Peter?" she asked.

He glarred at her. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." he said, turning to walk out, but I stopped him.

"When were we waiting? You immediately jumped into action." I said.

He shoved past and kept walking. I growled and walked out, but went a different way. I heard someone coming after me.

"Ed!" I heard Lucy call. I turned around and she bumped into me. I smiled.

"Yes, oh hyper one." I teased.

She gave me a slight glare.

"What is it?" I asked, chuckling lightly.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." she replied.

"Thanks Lu, but I'm fine." I replied putting an arm around her shoulder's.

She hugged me back. "I want to go with you." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"The castle assault. If your going, I want to go with you." she replied.

"Lu, if it is going to happen, it's too dangerous. You can't go." I said.

"Ed, you know I'm stronger than I look. Please." she begged.

I sighed. "Lu, I know your stronger than most, but still someone Peter's size could hurt you easily, maybe even kill you." I replied. She looked down. "Lucy, one day you'll be able to fight again, but for the time being, I want you to stay safe here." I said. She nodded. I put my arm around her and we walked outside.

"Ed, do you think you'll be able to get Alex back?" she asked.

I sighed. "I sure hope so Lu." I replied.

I could understand her worry. Alex was, _is_ her best friend. Now, we could only hope that things went the way as planned.

* * *

After Peter and I had calmed down a bit, we came back to plan for the assault on Miraz's castle. Even though we avoided each other as much as possible, when it came for time to leave, he approached me. I tried to avoid him, but he blocked me in.

"What do you want?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"What I should have done earlier, apologize." he replied.

I raised an eyebrow. Ok, who kidnapped my brother? I shook it off. "No need to Pete." I said, trying to walk past him, but he stopped me again.

"Last time we had been mad at each other, and hadn't apologized you nearly died." he said, apparently referring to Beruna. I looked down. "For what felt like an eternity, I thought I would never _get _the chance to apologize and tell you I acctually do love you, even though it doesn't seem that way." he added.

I felt the lump in my throat rising. Dear Aslan, does he _always _have to be so emotional before battle! I sighed. "Look, Peter. I don't hold anything against you. I haven't held anything against anybody since Aslan did what he did for me. You don't have to apologize, there's no need." I said quickly.

He stopped me again. "Even if I don't have to apologize, I want to, in case I never get the chance." he said.

"Peter! Who said anything was going to happen to me!" I exclaimed.

"I wasn't acctually refferring to you." he replied looking down.

That's when it struck me. "Peter, what are you planning on doing?" I asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." he replied.

Oh, Aslan. Whenever Peter did something, _ordinarily _he got hurt. "Peter Pevensie, what are you planning?!" I exclaimed. He slammed his hand over my mouth.

"Sssh!" he hissed. I shoved him off.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Listen, I want you to stay here. I'll retrieve Alex. You have a wife to take care of, and in a few months, a child to raise." he replied.

"I am NOT staying here." I replied.

"And why not?!" he exclaimed.

"Because if I go, then I get to see Alex sooner." I replied.

"But Ed..."

"Peter, I'll be a nervous wreck if I stay here."

"But Edmund..."

"But nothing. I'm going. I'm sorry too. Love you too. Good-bye."

I shoved past him. I was slightly frazzled by that little insident until Lucy came running forward and threw her arms around my waist. "Be careful Ed!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled. "What, you expect me to go into a dangerous castle and be careless?" I asked.

"Well... no." she replied.

"There you go. I don't plan on doing anymore than we already have planned. The sooner we get in and out, the better." I said.

"And the more damage you cause to the Telmarine soldiers the better, right?" she asked brightly.

"Exactly." I replied tapping her nose.

She retightened her grip. I kissed the top of her head. "I love you Lucy." I said.

"I love you too Ed." she replied giving me a final squeeze "By the way, have you seen Peter?"

I nodded. "Go in the direction you saw me coming." I replied.

She nodded and took off.

"Peter's pep talk, coming up." I mumbled with a smile. Susan walked up a smile on her face.

"Lucy got to you too huh?" she asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"Well, that's probably a good thing. Lucy the Valiant to the rescue." she said.

We started walking where the Narnians were assembling. When we got there, Caspian was already there, a slight smile on his face. Susan and I exchanged a glance.

"Lucy?" we said in unison.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"She's our sister. Plus she has a way of..."

"...making anyone smile despite the situation." I finished for Susan.

He raised an eyebrow and looked between us.

"It comes with years of practise." we said in unison.

He opened his mouth but immediately shut it again and blinked a few times before turning away muttering something under his breath. Susan and I looked at each other, and that's all we needed to crack up laughing. We were both gripping our stomach's from laughing so hard when Peter walked up, a slight smile on his face. Susan and I composed ourselves.

"Nothing." we replied in unison.

"You two really have to stop doing that." Peter said shaking his head, but the smirk was still on his face.

"Awe, come on." we said in unison once more.

Peter sighed and walked away. That made Susan and I laugh again. Throughout our entire lives, after Narnia anyway, Susan and I were the only ones who had been able to do finish each other's sentances, or say things at the exact same tme. Even Alex and I couldn't manage that. It was a special talent, and it threw off enemy's at the perfect time's, on our account anyway. We stopped laughing and took our posts.

"Be careful Ki...Edmund. For the first few minutes we won't be there." Caspian warned.

I nodded. "Thanks. And be careful yourself." I said.

He nodded and walked over to the gryphon that was to carry him. I stood in front of the one that was to carry me and took a deep breathe.

"Are you ready your majesty?" he asked.

I nodded and looked forward. "Ready as ever." I replied.

The gryphon took flight, grabbed me around the chest and once we were in the air, he grabbed my legs and started towards the castle.

* * *

It had been exactly after sunset when we started, so by now it was pretty late. Caspian had pointed out the tower we should land on, but apparently he hadn't known there would be a guard there. The gryphon mmediately came up with a plan, that seemed the only optional choice. Oh well, one less Telmarine for battle. My jaw locked as we landed on the roof. This man was only holding up the process, but it was either this or give it up altogether and that certainly wasn't an option either. But it didn't take long, thanks to the gryphon.

"I'll be watching for you!" he called, flying away to hide.

I pulled my electric torch and pointed it into the distance. For the time being it was to show them I had made it safe and not for Susan not to shoot at this particular tower. I saw the three gryphon's carrying my two elder siblings and Caspian and bit my lip. I could only hope this worked, otherwise I was going to regret the last words I had spoken to Peter in private. I knew what he had meant, but I was still licking old wounds when he approached me, and had he been the older brother I knew, he would have known to keep his distance, but no, Mr. Self-righteous stepped in. He was better, but still not quit himself, and he obviously didn't remember the tidbit of information about staying away from me until I felt time to talk. But he had forced the issue, so he got the talk he wanted, just not in the way he wanted.

I was working through my thoughts, and soon it was tme for me to go and find Alex. Caspian had explained where the chamber's were, and I just had to find my way through the maze. More than once I was nearly caught, but luckily I wasn't and soon I had gotten there. I had to kill the guard to get the key's, but I was determined to get Alex back, and nothing was going to stop me at this point... nothing.

I ran through the main chamber doors and looked around. I soon found her and my heart lifted. I ran over to her and unlocked the chains.

Apparently I had caught her off guard because she mumbled "Can't you idiots let me get 5 minutes of sleep."

I smirked and bent down to where I was just above her ear. "Oh, so I'm an idiot now, am I?" I whispered.

Her eyes went wide and she sat up. "Ed." she whispered throwing her arms around my neck.

I closed my eyes for a moment, holding her in my arms.

I pulled back and looked her over. "Are you ok, did they hurt you?" I asked.

"A few hits, but nothing can't handle. And they don't know I'm pregnant so luckily they stayed from my stomach." she said.

"Did you have any pains while here?" I asked.

She looked down. "Twice." she replied.

I gulped. "Let's just get you out of here." I said shaking my head.

She grabbed my wrist. "Wait, there's someone else we have to help." she said.

"Well who is it? The sooner we get you out of here.." but I was interupted by footsteps.

I pulled my sword and placed myself in front of Alex. Caspian came in. "Caspian, what are you doing here?" I hissed.

"There's someone else here that needs to be freed." he replied.

"It's going to be all of us if we don't get out of here." I said tossing him the keys.

"You two go, I'll be right there." he said.

"But..." but Alex stopped when she saw who Caspian was unlocking.

"Come on, let's go." I urged helping her to her feet.

She followed behind me. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"I'll explain later, but we've got to get to a tower for now." I whispered.

"Then follow me." she whispered taking the lead.

"This is what I get for choosing a wife that's even more head strong than I am." I mumbled.

"I heard that." she hissed.

"And what are you gonna do about it." I hissed rolling my eyes. She stopped and turned facing me.

"For that... you'll have to wait until we get back to the How." she whispered before turning back around.

Dear Aslan she sure knows how to send a shiver down my spine. When we finally made it back to the tower, which strangely turned out to be the one I was at before, I found it was still early.

"Ok, good timing. We're good. We're safe... your safe." I whispered.

"Then since we have a bit of free time, there's something you need to know." she said, a grin spreading across her face.

"What?" I asked nervously.

But before she could say anything more, I felt my torch slip fom my belt. I looked down and sure enough, it had fallen. I cursed under my breathe.

"Come on." I whispered to her. I walked down the stair way and stopped when I found that a Telmarine had found my torch. Wonderful. "Stay here." I whispered to Alex. I sucked in my breathe and jumped on the man's back.

Unfortunantly, he fought back, to be expected, but that made the situation worse. Out of the corner of my eye I could see another coming my way. 2 against 1... yeah that's fair. But instead of feeling the weight of another fighter, I heard the sound of clashing metal. When I looked over I saw Alex fighting the man.

"ALEX!" I exclaimed.

"Not a word." she growled.

"Where did you get the sword?" I asked.

"It was on the wall." she replied.

"Be careful!" I called.

"I'm fine." she replied.

Before I could reply, the Telmarine that was fighting me had me against the wall.

"Now, Ed, now!" I heard Peter call.

"I'm a little busy, Pete!" I replied.

I had to head-butt the Telmarine to get free. Note to self, if I have a head-ache later... remember why.

"'Now' what?" I heard Alex call hoarsely.

"You'll see." I replied. I found she had been disarmed, but was still doing fairly well. Just as I thought this, I was disarmed. I grabbed for my torch, and without thinking I wacked the man upside the head before pushing the other over the side of the tower. I then looked at my torch. And when I tried to turn it on... nothing.

"Oh no." I mumbled.

"Let me guess... that thing is part of the plan." Alex asked.

"Yes." I mumbled trying to get it to work.

"I knew that thing was going to be the death of us." she said.

"Not us, but them." I said motiong toward Peter Susan and Caspian.

"Oh, Ed!" she exclaimed.

After a moment she yanked it from my grasp. "Give me that." she mumbled. She tapped it on the wall a few times and the light came on. "There!" she said handing back to me. I let out a sigh of relief and flashed the torch towards the woods.

The moment I did I heard Wimbleweather's call of "Charge!" The Narnians got there just in time.

"Now what do we do?" she asked.

"Keep hidden, basically." I replied.

"Well that's no fun." she said.

"Then come on. Maybe we can get a better view of the battle." I said.

"Better than nothing." she sighed.

But when we did find that spot, what we saw was nothing we wanted to see. Telmarine archers were lining up across the roof. They were aiming at the Narnians, that I could tell.

"Look." Alex whispered pointing to the Telmarine that was obviously shouting out the orders.

"Hold on tight." I whispered, pulling my arm around her waist. When she did, I jumped over the edge, aiming for the man calling the orders. And luckily I knocked him off before he shouted 'fire'.

I was scowering the courtyard when I heard Peter call mine and Alex's names. I looked over and saw the archers looking at us. I looked behind us and saw a door. I pushed it open, grabbed Alex and pulled us both threw.

She landed on top of me but I kicked the door closed with my foot. There was a hint of light, just enough for me too see her.

After a moment I shook myself. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Perfect." she replied, blinking a few times.

"We might want to get up now." I said.

"Right." she said getting up. As soon as I got to my feet, the door was being banged open.

"Come on!" Alex exclaimed, grabbing my arm.

She pretty much dragged me through the halls, looking for a place we could either hide out until they went by, or a way out. We got out of sight and she pulled me into a small room. Both of us were out of breathe, and we tried to control our breathing as we heard the Telmarine's going by. We were in complete darkness, but I could feel her pretty much smushed against me. It seemed to be some kind of broom closet or something of that sort. But even in the darkness, my lips managed to find hers. I pulled away before we got to carried away. I peaked my head outside and saw the coast was clear.

"Come on." I whispered.

I pulled her from the room and we were only found by a new group of Telmarine's a minute later. We found a new room, and hoping to keep them from getting in sooner, I blocked the door with my torch.

"Ed... we have a problem." I heard Alex say.

"Wha..." but I stopped when I saw that we were on a tower. I walked over and looked over the edge... long way down. A second later I heard the Telmarine's banging at the door. I pulled Alex over to me. After a few moment's, the Telmarine's had made it through.

_"Look down, my son." _I heard Aslan say.

I did as I was told and found the gryphon flying toward us. I stepped up on the ledge, pulling Alex with me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trust me." I whispered in her ear. She loosened up, and leaned against me. I looked over at the Telmarine's, a smirk growing on my face. I pulled my arms around Alex's waist, and leaned backwards. For a moment we were falling, but the next minute we were safely on the gryphon's back.

"Back to the How?" the gryphon asked.

"Yes." I replied.

We had to fly over the courtyard, and when we did we saw that we had lost over half the army.

"Oh no." Alex whispered. Her voice was watery.

I pulled my arms tight around her. "It's going to be ok." I whispered.

She only nodded in reply.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**Authoresses Note: I've been busy, 'nough said. Please review! I beg of all you wonderful people who sit down and take the time to read this story. And also, this is sort of where it get's T rated. You have been warned! **

_The Return_

_Chapter 8_

_**Alex's POV**_

As we neared the How, the gryphon landed, allowing Edmund and I off. I saw Lucy come running out of the How.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ask him." Peter said glarring at Caspian.

"Peter." Susan scolded.

"Me?" Caspian asked "You could have called it off, there was still time."

"No there wasn't, thanks to you. If you'd kept to the plan, those soldier's might be alive right now." Peter said.

"And if we'd just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be." Caspian replied.

I wasn't sure what side to be on. I wouldn't be here had that not done it. But still, they shouldn't have. The Narnians would be alive.

"You called us, remember?" Peter said.

"My first mistake. I was doing well off with Alex." Caspian said.

"No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter replied turning around.

I heard many Narnian's grunting, meaning they didn't agree with Peter one bit. I bit my lip to keep from screaming at him.

"HEY!" Caspian screamed, making Peter turn back around "I was not the one who abandoned Narnia." he growled.

"You invaded Narnia..." Caspian shoved past him "... You have no more right to be King than Miraz does!" this made Caspian stop "You, him, your father, the Narnian's are better off without the lot of you!"

This was all Caspian needed to draw his sword.

"STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. That gathered everyone's attention. "This is not the time for this sort of thing!" I yelled "We can't have fued's going among us! If we do, how are we supposed to make it through this thing alive? If we can't trust each other... who can we trust?" I said before walking into the How.

I could hear someone walking behind me. I only continued walking toward mine and Edmund's room. When I got there, I found that the Narnians had changed the hammock for a small sofa, just barely big enough for both Edmund and I.

When I got to the room, I layed down, and when I turned around someone was already placing a blanket over the door. So whoever it was wanted privacy with me. I could take one guess. It was now completely dark, but I heard whoever it was walk over to me. I already knew.

"Edmund." I breathed as his lips lingered against mine.

"Yes, my love?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing." I replied pulling him ontop of me.

OOooOOooOO

"Wake up you two!" I heard Peter say.

"PETER! GET OUT!" I exclaimed as I realized the only thing over either Edmund or I was a thin blanket.

"It's pitch black. I can't see anything. Don't worry. But get up! We've got planning to do." Peter said.

"I hate the sound of that. In another words, your going into single combat." Edmund stated.

"How did you know?" Peter asked.

"I'm your brother. NOW GET OUT!" Ed snapped.

"Fine." Peter said walking out, a momentary flash of light coming through the room.

"I really wish we didn't have to move." I sighed, resting my head on Edmund's chest.

"I know. But this will all be over soon. Then we'll have too much time together." he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I could never have too much time with you." I said.

"Nor I with you. I just hope that we don't have to leave right away." he said.

"Surely not." I said.

We stayed silent for a few moments. I thought he had fallen back asleep for a minute, but he sat up.

"Now we have a problem." he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't think we can find our clothes." he said.

"My dress is right here." I said grabbing it "Unlike you I didn't just toss it too the side."

"It's been a _year_ for me, give me a break." he said.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my dress on before scowering for his tunic and breeches.

"I think I found something." I said feeling some type of fabric. "And it's... your tunic. I think." I said feeling my way back over to the bed.

"One down two to go." he said.

"Acctually just one, we can take the blanket down to search for the vest." I said. "And I... found the vest." I said dryly. "Oh here's the breeches! We have a success!" I said.

"Drama queen, just bring it over here please." he said.

I felt my way back over to the sofa and when I was sure where he was I threw the breeches over his head. "Whoops, missed." I said.

"Yeah right." he said.

I squealed and moved away when he smacked me with his tunic. When he was dressed I grabbed a pillow and wacked him with it.

"That's for tunic-smacking me." I said.

"And I'd gladly do it again." he said.

A sudden pain in my back caused me to cry out.

"Alex?" he asked.

"My back... something's wrong." I said.

A moment later he let a cry of pain.

"My stomach.... Beruna..."

"THE WITCH!" we exclaimed at the same time.

We jumped up, him grabbing his sword, me grabbing my bow. We bolted from the room. Peter was behind us in a matter of seconds. And Lucy wasn't to far behind him. The pain led us toward the Stone Table. It was there we found the Witch. What we hadn't expected to find was Caspian with his arm extended toward her.

"STOP!" Peter called.

I froze with fear. But I grabbed my bow, and aimed toward the ice. But before I could strike I heard Lucy's cry. I looked over and saw Nikarbik hovering over her. I aimed toward him and he fell by both my arrow and Trumpkin's sword. We nodded to each other before I pulled another arrow from my quiver and aimed at the ice. I could no longer see Edmund. But then I saw a shaddow behind the ice. I aimed toward where the witch's chest was in the ice.

"Payback's a witch..." I growled before letting the arrow fly.

And just as my arrow struck, a sword came through the ice, at about the lower right torso.

_"Edmund..." _I thought.

A second later the ice burst, shattering into a thousand pieces. When I looked back up, Edmund was glaring at Peter.

"I know... you had it sorted." he said before walking away.

Susan was standing beside me now. She gave both Peter and Caspian a look before walking away. Lucy walked away without a word, holding her wrist. Trumpkin was close behind her. I stared at Caspian for a minute before looking over at Peter.

"Just stand there. Even after all you've seen. You just stood there." I said, starring at Peter in disbelief.

"He stood there too." Peter said pointing at Caspian.

"But he hasn't _seen_, Peter, you have. You've watched Her kill your baby brother. You've watched Her torture him mercilessly. And yet you stood there, like a seduced idiot. Where did High King Peter The _Magnificent _go?" I asked before walking away.

I found a side room where I could be alone. I hugged my knee's to my chest. This brought back a very unpleasent memory...

_"There's the little princess." the witch cooed. _

_"I'm not a princess." I spat. _

_This earned me a slap across the cheek. But it didn't stop there. The slaps turning into being whipped, being whipped turned into being beaten, being beaten turned to verbal asault, which at times could get even worse than the physical punishment. Physical scars may heal, but mental scars take much longer to lick and heal. I couldn't tell the day from night. The witch never slept. Instead she plagued me with her presence..._

Despite the face it was just a memory, I found myself gasping for breathe. It felt like her icy hand was wapped around my neck. And somehow, I soon found myself unconcious.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**Authoresses Note: Ok, this is a fluffy angsty chapter, but after this one, it should be farely action-packed. Anyway, sorry it took so long to update. My laptop battery died and I had to wait for a new one. So I may post the next chapter today. Maybe... hope. Please review!**

_The Return_

_Chapter 9_

_**Edmund's POV**_

* * *

"Has anyone seen Alex?" I asked, nearly frantic.

"Last time I saw her was at the Stone Table." Caspian replied without looking up at me. I nodded my head.

"I saw her go into a little side room." a faun spoke up.

"Take me there!" I ordered. The faun nodded and led me to a small room. It was dark and surprisingly cold. "Alex?" I called. No reply. I then found her curled up in the corner. She was unconcious! "ALEX!" I screamed kneeling down beside her. I touched her arm and she felt like ice.

"No, don't hurt him." she mumbled in her unconcious state.

"Hurt who?" I asked.

"No please. Leave him alone. No, please." she mumbled.

"What?" Peter asked kneeling down beside me.

"No please! Ed! Run!" she mumbled.

"Run? From what?" I asked.

"Don't leave me. I love you." she mumbled.

"She must be dreaming." Peter stated.

"No she's talking incoherent thing's because she's drunk... OF COURSE SHE'S DREAMING!" I snapped.

"And she's freezing. What could..." but he broke off his eyes going wide.

"What?" I asked.

"Remember when we went to get her from the witch and you had to fight Jadis to free her?" he asked.

"Remember it! She was bleeding to death in the process! Of course I remember it!"

"You weren't able to focus on anything but the fight. Me on the otherhand could focus on both. She was mumbling the exact same things while you two were fighting."

"So that means... she's dreaming about that."

"I'm guessing that."

I looked back down at Alex. She started mumbling the same things again.

"By the Lion! I think she's stuck in the memory!" Peter exclaimed.

"Well how do we get her out?!" I asked.

"If I knew that don't you think I'd be doing something about it."

Becoming even more frantic than before, I looked back down at Alex. She was now shaking. If she was stuck in the memory, she was dying over and over again. Eventually that would take over and she would have to succumb to her actual death. _"Dear Aslan, what do I do?" _I thought. Instead of a reply from Him, words from long ago rang throughout my mind.

_"Kiss me." _

Alex! That was it! That would be what would bring her out. But my guess is I would have to time it right. So I waited until her mumbling subsided, and I saw he mouth the words 'kiss me'. And I did just that.

"Ed, now's not the time for sucking face." I heard Peter snap. I ignored him and a moment later, Alex joined in the kiss. Who knew one simple kiss would turn into the answer to freedom later in life. Except this kiss wasn't so simple. I was tempted to tell Peter to leave, closing the door behind him, when Alex finally pulled apart.

"New record." she gasped.

I snorted. "I'm not so sure about that."

"A close second."

"Well then let's make a first place." I said pulling her lips to mine, once more.

"Oh dear Aslan, you two are gross." I heard Peter say.

"Not gross, in love." I corrected without even pulling away from Alex.

"Whatever you say captain kiss-alot." he said walking out.

"You know, he wouldn't be saying that if he had been married, pulled apart from the girl for a year, only to be reunited when the land they both love is in complete and utter turmoil! And also to find out that she's pregnant!" I said.

"Calm down, Eddie, calm down. Easy. Remember... Just Just Just. Ok." she said.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's ok. Your cute when your angry."

"Which seems to be a rare event, huh."

"Too rare. Come on. We've got too much to plan to just lag around."

"Lag around? So I'm boring am I?" I asked, sounding offended.

"Oh shut up." she grumbled walking from the room.

I smirked and walked after her.

* * *

"That's your next big plan, sending a little girl, into the darkest parts of the forest, alone?" Trumpkin asked, pointing at Lucy. I felt Alex tense up beside me.

"It's our only chance." Peter countered.

"And she won't be alone." Susan added.

"Ha...haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin asked, looking at Lucy. There was a pleading look in his eyes. At this, Trufflehunter stepped up.

"Nikabrik was my friend too."

"And mine." Alex said quietly.

Trufflehunter turned and gave her a reassuring smile before turning to look back at Trumpkin. "But he lost faith. Queen Lucy hasn't." he finished.

"For Aslan." a mouse spoke up.

"For Aslan." the Bulgy Bear added.

A few glances were passed around the room.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin finally said to Lucy.

"No, we need you here." Lucy replied placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to keep the Telmarine's distracted until Susan and Lucy can get into the woods." Peter said.

The room fell silent. I was about to suggest someone going out, playing dead and while the Telmarine's celebrated that could be their ticket, but Caspian spoke up first.

He stood and walked forward. "Miraz may be a tyrant, and a murderer, but as king he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

"Well, out with it. We don't have a moment to waste." Peter said clapping him on the shoulder.

"A dual." Capian said simply.

A spark came to Peter's eyes. I knew what that meant.

"No! Peter!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet. He looked over at me. Acctually everyone looked over at me. "You can't do this!" I exclaimed.

"I'm the only one who can, Ed." Peter said.

Caspian looked utterly confused. "You apparently didn't catch my meaning, I meant me dual him, not anyone else."

"You can't. Your the heir to the throne. I'm the only one who can." Peter said. Caspian looked down, defeated.

"Your forgetting about one other person who can." I said.

Peter looked back over at me. "And who's that?"

"ME!" I exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I heard Alex gasp.

"Absolutely not!" Peter snapped.

"Why not?!" I exclaimed.

"Because, you've got a family to raise! I don't!"

A glare formed between us, a silent battle of will's, both of us trying to weaken the other. A fist fight was getting ready to erupt, that was clear, but before it could I felt a hand on my arm. I looked down to see Lucy.

"He's right, Ed. He's the only one who can. Plus he's bigger than you. It would be better if he fought him." she said.

I looked up at Susan. "At least you side with me, right?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Ed. But I'm with Peter. Your both valuable, but... for Alex's sake." she replied gently.

"Alex? You agree with me, don't you?" I asked looking at her.

She only looked down. "Not this time, Ed. I'm sorry." she said in a quiet voice.

"But... no! Peter can't do it!" I said glancing between them.

"Ed, I'll be ok." Peter said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I pulled away from him though. "You don't know that! You could die!" I exclaimed.

"And why aren't you saying that to yourself?!" he yelled. I found myself unable to reply.

"Please, Ed." I heard Alex say.

"Fine. But I hope you don't want me to watch!" I snapped walking from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Return_

_Chapter 10_

**_Alexs POV_**

* * *

"You will be alright, won't you Peter?" Lucy asked looking up at Peter.

"I'll be fine, Lu." he replied with a smile.

"Is Ed going to be ok?" she asked.

"That I don't know." he sighed.

"I'm going to go see. Something tells me I'm the only one he'd talk too." I said.

"Most likely." Peter replied.

I sighed and walked out after Edmund. Too soon I find that I can't find him. He hides too well. I walked deeper into the How. I've got to find him. After all that's happened... I shudder to think of what he might do. "Ed! Edmund!" I called.

"What's the little queen doing alone?" an unfamiliar voice said from behind me.

I whiped around. It was a minotaur. And one who hadn't taken a liking to me like the other Narnians. My hand reached for my dagger that I had, thankfully, strapped around my waist. But before I could grasp it, the minotaur charged, throwing me against the wall. I hit it with a painful gasp and crumpled to the floor.

"Why did you bring a traitor into our midst?" the mintoaur rumbled.

"Traitor? What traitor?" I asked, my voice weak.

"That boy who calls himself a prince. He turned his back on his own people." the minotaur replied.

"He didn't turn his back on them! They turned their backs on him! He is only helping what is right! Which just so happens to be the side we're on!" I snapped. He growled and picked me up by the throat. I'm not going to take this, under ANY circumstances! I may be pregnant, but I'm not even showing yet! Besides it's either fight back or die... I think I'll go with fight back.

I kneed the minotaur in the torso, making him drop me. I got to my feet, pulling my leg under the big creature, tripping him. I pulled my dagger, now having the upperhand. But I just couldn't bring myself to finish off one of my own people, traitor he may be.

"Well, are you going to do it?!" he belowed.

Then the thought crossed my mind that he might acctually go after Caspian next. Before I could do anymore, I was pushed away, slammed again the wall once again. This time I hit my head, making my vision go blurry and red. I scrambled for my dagger but felt a sharp pain in my upper back a moment later. Despite myself, I let out an ear-piercing scream, more out of shock than pain. I could have handled pain very easily, but the shock was unrealistic.

The next sound I elicted was a growl. I grabbed my dagger, driving it into the minotaur's flesh, just as I saw, out of the corner of my eye, someone run towards me. A second later the minotaur was dead. I held myself up with the wall, and reached my other arm to feel my back. When I did I felt a sticky substance on my fingertips, and when I pulled my hand back, blood was on my hand.

"That's why I feel dizzy." I mumbled, dropping my head, feeling suddenly light and tired. I could feel myself falling, but before I hit the ground, someone caught me. Not too long after that, whoever it was had picked me up and was running as fast as they could back into the more prominent parts of the How. It didn't take much for me to figure out who it is. I didn't even need to see his face to know.

"Edmund..." I mumbled, tired beyond recogniztion. Yet I recognized him.

"It's me, don't talk, that'll only take more energy. And stay awake!" I heard him say.

But it was so loud! And slurred. It sounded like he was drunk, but I knew it was just my own hearing. The next thing I heard was him calling Lucy's name at the top of his lung's. That only enfruiated my headache.

"Shut up your yelling!" I snapped, my words slurred even more than he had sounded.

"Take this." a familiar femanine voice said, hovering over me. It was then I realized I was acctually laying down. I tasted the familiar firey taste of Lucy's cordial. So rich. And then I felt quit light, almost like I was drifting off. I could see the shape of Aslan in the distance but before I could come even relatively close to Him, I gave a raspy cough and took a few gasping breathes.

"What the hell happened?!" I heard Peter exclaim.

"Rogue minotaur, I'm guessing. I came in at the last minute." I heard Edmund replied.

"Rogue minotaur is right! The bloody idiot tried to kill me! Nearly did!" I exclaimed sitting up, feeling suddenly perfectly fine, and angry... very angry.

"He did kill you." Edmund said dryly, obviously very upset. Somewhere between bursting into tears and wanting to chop that very minotaurs head off himself... even though the minotaur's already dead.

"I don't care whether he did or didn't! The fact remains that he turned on us! Just because he thinks Caspian's a traitor! Well if I had the chance I'd have a few awefully unladylike words to say to that mintoaur, and another thing! I..." but I was cut off by Peter bursting out laughing. "What are you laughing at?!" I snapped.

"Our little spitfire's back! You just died and your ranting like their's no bloody tomorrow!" Peter laughed.

A smirk came to Edmund's face. "And you think I married her just for her looks... which are certainly not lacking." Edmund added when I glared at him.

"I suppose not, but dear Aslan! What would we do without her?!" Peter laughed.

"Life would be alot more boring, I know that." Susan said.

"Concidering how much trouble she tends to get into." Lucy said.

Edmund snorted.

"Hey, if I can't match him" I pointed at Edmund "in getting into trouble, who can?"

This earned me a very nasty glare from Edmund.

"Too true!" Peter said, still laughing hysterically. Though Caspian still seemed very uncomfortable.

"I think I'm going for a walk." I said, standing up.

"But..." Edmund started, but I cut him off.

"I'll be fine. If I can handle a minotaur, I think I can handle pretty much anything. As long as they don't come in large quantities." I said.

"Are you sure your ok?" Lucy asked, glancing warrily at my back.

"I'm perfectly fine. I don't feel an ounce of pain, and I feel like I could run forever!" I replied.

"Despite the fact you just died." Edmund said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh great! The flirty stage again!" Peter exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Pardon?" Edmund asked, just as confused as me.

"Flirty! Your being flirty! With each other! AGH!" Peter exclaimed.

Edmung looked like he was very nearly ready to snap Peter's head of, but I grabbed his arm before he did.

"He's not worth." I said, rubbing my nose against his just to get under Peter's skin... it worked. Peter let out an exasperated scream before storming from the room.

"At least we know how to get rid of Peter now." Edmund shrugged.

* * *

I walked across the training field. I had strapped a sword around my waist before setting out, and now I was looking for an opponent. It was the last training session the Narnians had before the dual, and possible battle, was upon us.

"Looking for me?" I heard Peter call.

I turned around, a smirk on my face. "If I were looking for you I'd be using a pig call."

This caused the smirk on his face to turn into a glare, but it only caused my smirk to grow. But after a moment he collected himseld. "Well, gear up. I need an opponent, and Edmund refuses to do it."

"Caspian?"

"Busy." "Glenstorm."

"Also busy."

"Lucy?"

"Too young."

"Susan?"

"That's a joke, right?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "So I'm your only option."

"It would appear so." He drew his sword.

"Peter, I'm not going to fight you." I said shaking my head.

"But your the only other person I would trust to fight, no offense to the Narnians. But I'd prefer a human." he said.

"I'm not fighting you." I said again.

"Come on, Alex. You know I need some practise." he said.

"I'm not fighting you." I repeat, turning my back to him.

"What, are you to much of a coward now?"

Oh NO he did NOT just say that. I turn back around, trying to keep my anger down. "What did you say?" I said.

"Are you to much of a coward?" he asked again.

"That's what I thought you said. But I'm still not fighting you. It's not cowardis that I simply don't wish to fight you." I replied. I turned my back to him once more. There was silence for a moment. I could tell he was trying to figure out a better insult. And after a moment he thought of the worst one.

"What, the little traitor's wife doesn't want to fight?"

My blood ran cold. I whiped around, and despite the hurt in his eyes, that didn't calm the anger. I knew he had said it to provoke me, not neccessarily insult Edmund, he certainly didn't mean it in a bad way. But still, the anger, the blazing merciless anger, was still there. With a loud growl, I drew my sword. He barely had time to block. I could see the look on his face was one of sheer shock. Obviously he hadn't thought I would strike that hard and fiercely. But how dare he call Edmund a traitor?!

I knew the story, Edmund had wanted to make sure I knew what he had done before our relationship went too far, but that didn't make me love him any less. If anything, it made me feel utterly sorry for him and made me love him all the more. Humans make mistakes, and I came to understand that in a sense it was just as much Peters fault as it had been Edmunds. Sure, Edmund had made the mistake of going to the Witch, but he wouldn't have done it in the first place if Peter hadn't been such a jerk to him. Edmund got most of the blame for it, but Peter was just as guilty, something not many Narnians realize. Only a few ever did. Orieus, Mr. Tumnus, Phillipe. But outside of them, none knew.

I thought all this as I made hard blow's that very nearly knocked the sword out of Peter's hand. Edmund had since walked up. I could see from the pained look in his face he had heard what Peter had said. This made me elicit yet another growl. The strikes became even harder, and I could tell Peter was having trouble hanging on. We dove and slashed at each other, with deathly ferocity. I knew if one of us missed a block, it would land a serious wound, but at this point I didn't care. I could see the pain in Edmund's eyes. That pain that came forth whenever someone mentioned the word 'traitor'. Even if they weren't referring to him. He would always try and hide it. And even if his siblings couldn't catch it, I would. I always have. Ever since I met him. Ever since the first time someone mentioned that dreaded word in front of him. Unfortunantly that time the wolf had been referring to him. And I let myself fade into my memorie's...

_"Must you be so sarcastic?" _

_"Me... sarcastic... no." Edmund replied dramatically. _

_I couldn''t supress my giggle. Only he could ever make me giggle. At least like that. But my giggle turned into a gasp as something slammed into me, forcing me to the ground. Instinctively, I kicked. I then found it was a wolf, and I then found it toppling to the ground. Either I got really strong... or this thing is really weak. _

_I stood to my feet, feeling suddenly weak. The whizzing sound of a sword being unsheathed met my ears, and I soon felt Edmund's arm around me. Just in time because my leg's would have given out any second! _

_"Oh, you think you can go so easily, can you." the wolf mocked. _

_"What do you have against her?" Edmund snapped. _

_The wolf snarled at him. "I've been watching you two the past couple weeks. You've both grown incredibly close. I am seeking revenge against you, and killing her would be the best alternative." the wolf spat. _

_"And you will now stay away from her!" Edmund snapped. _

_"Ed! Alex!" I heard Peter call. I heard Peter unsheath his sword, and a moment later he was standing in front of us. _

_"Oh, so your willing to risk your life for a _traitor _and his little courtier so easily." the wolf spat. _

_I felt Edmund stiffen beside me, and my eyes narrowed on the wolf. This was all Peter needed to bring his sword down on the wolf, killing it instantly. The second the wolf was dead, Edmund slumped down, head bowed in shame. I had never seen him so hurt..._

Just as the memory finished, I tripped Peter, holding my sword not but a few inches from his chest. I was panting heavily. And had I not looked down at him, and into the familiar eyes, that were now filled with fear that I would acctualy bring down the death blow, I probably would have brought down the death blow.

"Ever say that again, provoking me, joking me, or not, I swear I won't hold back." I growled, sheathing my sword.

"You would really kill me?" he asked, eyes wide.

"If you say that again, yes." I replied before looking over at Edmund.

Peter paled when he finally realized that Edmund was there. But before either of them could say anything, I grabbed Edmund's hand and led him from the training field. Once we were out of sight I pressed Edmund against the wall, drawing his lips to mine.

_"Now that I have thoroughly threatened Peter, it's time for me to _thoroughly _cheer up Edmund." _


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Return _

_Chapter 11_

**_Alexs POV_**

* * *

"Yes I am!" I exclaimed.

Peter sighed and turned to Edmund. "You take a crack at it, she still won't give up!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Don't look at me." Edmund said.

"She's your wife!" Peter exclaimed.

"Well, I've already tried to talk her out of it. She's made up her mind. And as much as it pains me to say it... if there's battle... she'll be in it... on the frontlines... in danger." Edmund said turning paler with each pause.

"I'll be perfectly fine." I said.

"Tell that to the Telmarine's who will be SLASHING AND TRYING TO KILL YOU!" Peter exclaimed.

"And it's nothing I haven't done before." I said calmly.

Edmund sighed and walked over, running his hand down my cheek. "But last time you weren't pregnant." he said gently.

"If that's what your worried about, there's nothing to worry about." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's hard to explain. But you don't have to worry about me... or the twins." I said.

"Well how..." but he stopped and his eyes went wide. Peter's mouth feel open in utter shock. "Twins? Did you just say... twins?" Edmund asked.

I glanced down. "Yes." I said staring at my feet.

Here was the confrontation I had hoped to avoid until all of this was over.

"Oh my Aslan." Peter muttered.

Caspian walked in the room and looked at Peter who was pale. "Are you sure you don't want me too..."

Pter put his hand up stopping Caspian. "No Caspian, I'm not nervous. It's just..." but Peter broke off, in silent confusion.

I looked back up at Edmund who was currently grinning from ear to ear, despite the fact battle was starring us right in the face. "Twins!" he exclaimed, sweeping me off my feet.

"Come again?" Caspian said, eyes wide.

"I'll explain later." I said laughing. But I was nearly cut off as Edmund pulled my lips to his in the most passionate kiss he had given me since... well... probably our wedding night. When he finally put me down, Peter was grinning.

"When you two go for something you really go for it don't you!" he finally exclaimed. I blushed and looked down. "I'm just gonna..." but my scream cut him off.

"Alex?" Edmund asked.

"Susan! Lucy! Have they left?!" I asked.

"Yes, just now." Caspian replied.

"Which reminds me." Peter said, putting his helmet on. Edmund sighed.

"Well, what's wrong?" Caspian asked.

"Something's wrong. I don't know what. But something. I'm going after them." I said.

"What?!" Edmund exclaimed.

"No, I'll go." Caspian replied.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I'm sure Peter would much rather have you here than me." Caspian replied.

"It's true. I would. No offense to you Caspian." Peter said.

"None taken." Caspian said with a wave of his hand.

"So Caspian will go, Alex, you go ahead and get out there, and Ed will walk out with me." Peter confirmed.

"Yes." I said with a nod.

Edmund sighed. "I still don't like the idea of Alex in battle. Especially with the news we just recieved." he said.

"I'm already suited up." I said.

"In chain mail and a knee length dress." Edmund said dryly.

"Oh shut up. That's suited up in my opinion." I said.

"Would you give it up. She's going." Peter said to Edmund.

"Thank you." I said.

"I didn't say I liked it." Peter said to me. I

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, go on you two. I'd like to have a small talk with Edmund before heading out." Peter said.

Caspian nodded and jogged from the room.

"Be careful Pete." I said giving him a tight squeeze.

"I'll be fine. And if worse comes to worse, always remember your older brother." he said with a smile.

"I could never forget him." I said reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm glad to hear that." someone said from te doorway.

I gasped and whipped around. Sure enough there stood the one person I would have never expected. "Eric!" I exclaimed barreling towards him. He laughed as I hit him full force.

"Good to see you too. Might you explain... oh I don't know... where we are and why your in a room with two complete strangers. Not to mention boys." he said.

"Oh shut up. I'll explain later, I promise but... I can't now. And promise me you'll stay here." I said.

"Stay here! I don't even know where the hell I am!" he exclaimed.

"Oh good grief! I don't have the time for this now!" I exclaimed. I gave Peter another quick hug. "Stay safe." were my quick words. I turned to Edmund. "And you, mister, better come back to me." I kissed him once more before looking back over at Eric who was in utter shock by now. "I really can't explain now. And you can't wait here. Just... AGH follow me!" I said dragging him out. "Be careful, Pete. I love you. And I'll see you BOTH on the battlefield!" I called over my shoulder.

"BATTLEFIELD!" Eric exclaimed.

"I said I'll explain later!" I said through gritted teeth. I led him to mine and Edmund's room. "Now, stay here, don't leave, and I promise I'll be back later. Though I'm not sure how much later." I said.

"Ok, I'll stay here." he said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise." he replied. Apparently he was catching the seriousness in my voice. Or maybe it was the queenly catch it had here that was affecting him, but whatever it was I was glad it worked.

"Thank you." I sighed. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running toward the entrance off the How. I slowed my pace to a slow jog as I exited. The Narnians cheered as they saw me. I smiled and continued jogging up to where Glenstorm was waiting. I stood at one side of the ring and sighed. Glenstorm nodded to me, a small nod of encouragement from one warrior to another, from one soldier to another, and from one friend to another. I gave him a grateful smile and looked at the entrance of the How, waiting for Peter and Edmund. And so begins the longest wait of my life...

**_

* * *

_**

PETERS POV

* * *

"So, what's up Pete?" Edmund asked.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of trick question?" I joked raising an eyebrow at him.

He laughed, realizing what he had just said. "No, and you don't have to answer that by the way... in fact I'd prefer if you didn't."

I nodded. "But anyway, Ed. I just wanted to make sure there are no barriers between us. Now woud not be the time for that, as you know." I said.

"There are none, Peter. Not anymore." he replied.

I sighed. "I was hoping you would say that." I smiled.

"Unless your mad at me." he said.

"No no, I'm not. I was just wondering if you were mad at me." I said.

"Nope." he replied shaking his head.

"Good." I said.

"There's something else you want to say." he said, and it wasn't a question either.

"Yes, there is." I sighed.

"Well, out with it. We don't have much time." he said.

"I just wanted to make sure the girl's were taken care of... if thing's don't go in our favor today." I said.

"Make sure the girl's are taken care of? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Will you take care of them?" I asked.

"Of course." he replied, looking at me as if I were an idiot.

"I know it's alot to ask of you, but..."

"But nothing Peter. I'm not going to have to anyway. But if worse does come to worse, I promise to take care of them." he assured.

"Thanks Ed." I sighed.

"No problem." he replied.

A silence hung over the room. It wasn't an awful, uncomfortable one, but more one of giving and taking comfort than anything else. Before I knew what he was doing, there was a clang of metal as he embraced me tightly.

"Be careful Pete." he said.

I embraced him back, just as tight, if not tighter. "I promise, I'll do my best." I replied.

We once again fell silent, but this time clinging to each other as if the other would disappear if the other let go.

After a moment I sighed. "It's time." I said.

"I suppose it is." he sighed letting me go. He then grabbed Rhindon and looked up at me. I gave him a reassuring smile and we walked to the entrance of the How. The Narnians started cheering as we approached, banging their weapons together. As we got closer both Alex and Glenstorm gave me nods and both turned toward the center of the ring. And probably nobody but Edmund and I caught this, but behind Alex's emotionless gaze was worry. I could also tell this by the way she was gripping the pommel of her sword. It was still in it's sheath, but she was gripping it for dear life.

I exchanged a glance with Edmund before pulling Rhindon from his sheath. I gave Alex one more reassuring smile and turned my attention to Miraz, the smile fading instantly. That was a smile meant for my younger sister, and only my younger sister. I would have sent one to Edmund too, but he hadn't been turned to me at the time. I walked forward as Miraz did and me circled each other once in the middle.

"Now is the time to surrender." he said.

Flashes of Edmund at Beruna, Lucy when I had said no to waiting for Aslan, Susan staring down at me as she tended to my wounds, and Alex when we had first gotten her back from the Witch.

My answer was swift. "Well feel free."

I heard him growl, barely audible enough for me to hear it. "How many more must die for the throne?" he said.

Once more those flashes ran through my mind, but also the scream the dryad had made as he came to us but it was too late as his tree had been cut down. The helpless look of the young creatures when the Telmarines had first come. The looks on the faces of the Narnians left behind at Miraz's castle.

My answer was once again swift, but this time with the hint of a sneer and growl. "Just... one."

And with that I pulled my helm down. I rushed towards a rock, using it as a leaver to throw me up into the air, hoping to gain a slight advantage over him, but still it didn't do much good. And after that, the real dual began.

**

* * *

**

I know, cliffie, or at least a slight one. But you guys probably know how things are gonna go... except for what will happen to Alex. *evil smile* No worry's, the next chapter's nearly done, I got busy as soon as my comp was fixed, and it should be up, the latest Sunday, but probably tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: OH YES! It's finally here! The battle! No romance, whatsoever in this one! Maybe one or two little ignorable quips, but hey, I couldn't resist. Anyway, please review!**

_The Return _

_Chapter 12_

**_

* * *

_**

Edmunds POV

* * *

As Caspian and Susan rode up, my first thought was that the inevitable had happened and Lucy had been killed. And from the look on Peter's face, he was thinking the same. I looked at Alex. Her face was still emotionless, concealing whatever she was feeling. Even I couldn't tell right now. Mainly because she was focused on Miraz and Peter, and would not meet my gaze. If she would then I could tell. But what would I be able to do if I found she was scared out of her wits. I wouldn't be able to do anything.

But Miraz called a respite, which Peter gratefully accepted. I pulled his chair up, ready for him to sit. But his gaze fell on Susan.

"Lucy?" he asked, worry sketched across his face.

I looked up at Susan. "She got through... with a little help." she replied, glancing at Caspian.

"Thanks." Peter said with a nod.

"Well you were busy." Caspian replied.

Peter looked up at the archers. "You better get up there. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word." he said.

Susan nodded and gave him a quick hug, making him wince.

"Sorry." she said quietly.

"It's alright." he replied.

I looked up at the Narnians. Each one had worry on their face. "Keep smiling." I said, but someone said the same at the same time. I didn't need to look to know it had been Alex. Peter lifted his sword plastering a fake smile on his face. I did the same, only the smile was smiler, and more subtle. Susan sighed and ran towards the archers. I glanced over at Alex who had a genuine grin on her face.

"What?" I whispered to her.

"You guys are pathetic." she replied "Well Peter is anyway."

"I heard that." Peter said with a smile, sitting down at the same time.

She grinned again. Caspian helped take Peter's shield, but Peter let out a cry of pain as he did. Alex rushed forward before I could.

"I think it's dislocated." he stated.

She looked up at me. "Keep him busy." she mouthed.

I was about to say something when Peter looked up at me. "Ed, there's something I didn't say. I just wanted to thank you." he said.

I paled. He wants to have a brother moment right here! NO WAY!

"You've always been there, and I never really..." 'CRACK' 'AHH'

"Sorry. And you'll have to save it for later." Alex said.

I gave her a thankful smile. She smiled back at me before helping Peter put his shield back on. I handed him his sword and I was about to give him his helmet, but he shook his head. I sighed and put it back down. And a moment later the fight was back on.

* * *

**_Alexs POV_**

* * *

"Go!" Peter called.

Caspian and I rushed for the horses. I jumped up on one I had gotten to know well while he jumped up on the one he and Susan had ridden in on. Of course his had a saddle though, mine didn't. Not that I minded, I preferred bareback.

I heard someone call my name and looked up. Eric was further up above the Narnians. I motioned for him to stay out of sight and apparently he caught on. I hated for him to have to see a battle, but he had chosen not to listen to me. So it's his own fault.

Peter glanced back at us and we took that as our signal. I turned my horse around, Caspian doing the same with his and we galloped into the How.

"Narnians!" we called in unsion, both of us grabbing a torch "Charge!"

We dove under ground. This was going to have to take perfect timing. We were quit a distance apart now, but it was neccessary for the plan.

"NOW!" we called in unison. How we managed that, I'm not sure. We started smashing at the collums, bringing the ground above our heads crashing down not loo long after we were out from under it.

A moment later, a ramp of grass appeared in front of me. I could see I was in perfect time with Caspian. Half of the Narnians that had stayed underground were behind me, the other half behind him. I tossed the torch aside and pulled my sword just as I reached the ramp. I rounded around, the Narnians close behind me, and met Caspian not too long after that, the Narnians forming into one whole group.

We were attacking from the rear, while the other half of the Narnians took the head on approach, trapping the Telmarines in the middle.

I dove into the mass of Telmarines. I loved the rush of being on the frontlines. I had no care that I could be cut down at any moment. I loved fighting for my country. And being one of the first to dive in... I loved it. Most people can't stand it, but these Telmarines had destroyed Narnia, they had sent the tree's into hiding, and now they were so deep inside themselves they can't find a way out. These thoughts only drives me further, making my slashes harder, my strokes more fluid. The sword was part of my arm by this point.

I felt someone grab my leg, hanging on for dear life. I gasped, utterly horrified to find that it was Telmarine.

"Does the pretty little girl want to come down here." the man sneered.

"No." I said sweetly before cutting his head off.

"You are amazing." I heard Caspian say.

"Why thank you." I replied.

"Back off, she's mine." I heard Edmund say, glaring at the severed head of the man I had just killed.

I snorted. "Yeah, that part of me is yours." I said rolling my eyes.

"Darn right it is!" Edmund said, releasing a crossbow bolt towards a Telmarine.

"Back to the How!" we heard Peter call.

"Come on!" Edmund said urging his horse toward the How.

Caspian did the same, but I stayed in the midst of battle, as many other Narnians were doing. I am not retreating at a time like this, even if it does mean certain death.

"Cut off their escape!" came a faint cry.

_NO! _"STOP!" I called, trying to stop the Narnians as the large boulders slammed into the How.

I rode forward, trying to reach Peter, Edmund, and Caspian in time. Edmund had stopped, and I pulled my horse to a stop beside him. Luckily both Peter and Caspian stopped.

Edmund and I watched in horror as the How's entrance was blocked. But what brought even more horror was the fact the archers were still up there. A tree fell, knocking Susan off balance. Trumpkin grabbed her hand just in time, but it slipped.

"SUSAN!" I screamed, my voice already hoarse.

"NO!" Edmund exclaimed, eyes wide with horror.

She wasn't my older sister, but she was like it. But to our great relief she landed saftely on a hunk of rock, before climbing down. I let out a breathe. Edmund was already dismounting, running over to where the Narnians were assembling for the next attack. I ran behind him, sword already drawn, and I picked up another on the way. Warrior was an understatement for me today. Ticked beyond reason fit more.

Edmund threw his crossbow aside and drew his own sword while Susan drew an arrow to her bow. It seemed idiotic to me how she could fight in a full length dress, and with a bow. She had only done that once, and nearly got herself killed in the process.

I stood beside Edmund, waiting for the next part of battle to start. I looked forward, my heart pounding in my chest, ready for what was to come. Desperate for what was to come... revenge. Avenging my people meant more than anything... except Aslan. And as Peter began the run toward the Telmarines I began the run as Edmund did. I found our steps in time with each other. Not once did we leave each other's side as we slashed at the Telmarines with force only found in anger. As a small break came through, I landed against Edmund's back.

"How you holding up?" I asked, finding I still had my breathing in tact.

"Peachy." he grinned as Telmarines attacked us once more "You?" he called.

"Perfect!" I grinned back. But just as I said this I felt a sword graze my side. And when I looked down I found it was a bit more then a graze. Luckily it wasn't too aweful serious, and I found the strength to continue. Strangely the pain subsided. Unfortunantly, the blood stain was growing slowly but surely.

"Your bleeding!" Edmund said, eyes wide.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I snapped.

"Get out of here!" he exclaimed.

"I don't think so!" I said through gritted teeth as I found myself fighting three Telmarines at once. I fought without thinking, my thoughts wandering to memories, the people I love. I was beginning to feel weak, but I wasn't about to back out. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I was pretty much trapped in the heat of battle. But just as I thought this I tripped over something, something moving.

I let out a strangled cry as I found myself lifted back up. It was a... tree root. THE TREES! I found my way over to Susan and Edmund, my wound now forgotten, and my strength given back. "FOR ASLAN!" Peter called as we dove back into the battle. But with the tree's on our side, the Telmarines turned into cowards and ran towards the river. This wouldn't take long...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: So we're almost finished, but not quit. I've still got a few more chapters in store. I already have a sequel planned out too! And a sequel for that sequel! Basically... this thing is going ALOT farther than I originally planned. But I promise that the sequel's will be better, and possibly longer! So enjoy! And review! They'll help me finish this one quicker! **

_The Return_

_Chapter 13_

* * *

**_Edmunds POV_**

* * *

As we reached the river, I knew something wasn't right. I could see half of the Telmarine army facing us, the other half starring at the other side of the river. Peter and I exchanged a confused glance.

"CHARGE!" came a cry on the other side of the Telmarines. But they started moving _away_ from us. Did that mean retreat?

A moment later a loud roar pierced through the silence.

"Aslan." I whispered, and I heard Alex whisper the same.

After a few seconds, the sounding of crashing water caught my attention. I looked further up the river only to see a giant nyad forming. He stared down at the Telmarines before ripping the bridge up. We watched him eat the bridge, and the last soldier that remained on the bridge... Lord Sopespian. I snickered to myself.

Before I could stop her, Alex dove into the water. I followed suit, my eyes set on Aslan and Lucy and I heard the other's following. We each arrived on the other side about the same time. I was beaming, I could feel it, but I didn't care. But instead of saying anything, I bowed.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." I heard Aslan say.

I looked up and stood. Though when I looked down, Caspian had yet to stand.

"All of you." Aslan said.

This made Caspian look up. "I do not think I am ready." he stated.

"And it is for that very reason that means you are." Aslan said.

Caspian gave a slight nod of his head and stood.

A moment later the sound of music filled my ears. I looked down and saw a parade of mice. They had a stretcher carrying... Reepicheep! He must have been injured.

Lucy rushed forward and gave him a drop of her cordial. And after a moment he sat up.

"Oh, thank you." he said looking up at Lucy.

She looked up at me a grinned. I smiled back at her before Reepicheep caught my attention again.

"Hail, Aslan" he said with a bow, but he tripped forward. It was then I realized he didn't have a tail! "Oh! I am completely out of countenance!" Reepicheep exclaimed, holding his rear as if it would fall off as well, and backing away.

"It befits you well, small one." Aslan said.

"It's not just that. It's also good for balance." Reepicheep said before looking back up at Lucy "Perhaps just a drop more."

"I don't think it does that." Lucy replied sadly.

"You never know." Reepicheep shrugged, looking hopeful.

"If you don't mind, your majesty, we could never bare the shame of our chief." another mouse stood up, holding his sword to his tail.

"Not for your honor, but for the love of your people." Aslan said.

Reepicheep was giving Him a funny look when his tail suddenly grew back! He grabbed it and bowed to Aslan. "I shall treasure it always!" he exclaimed.

Aslan then looked up at Alex and I. "Well done, my son and daughter." He said with a small bow of His head.

Alex slipped her hand into mine and together we bowed our heads toward Him.

Aslan then looked at Lucy. "Now, where is this Dear Little Friend you were telling me about?" He asked.

Susan smothered a giggle and I had to look down to keep from laughing. Peter was smiling as well, but Caspian and Alex looked utterly confused. But when Trumpkin stepped up, Caspian snorted and Alex giggled.

"Dear Little Friend indeed." Caspian muttered to me.

"Don't look at me, Susan and Lucy came up with it." I whispered back.

"Though you had a hand in it." Peter said with a smirk.

"I urged it on, yes." I smirked.

"Much to Trumpkin's distress." Lucy giggled.

"You mean the DLF's distress." I said.

Here Trumpkin sent me a glare. Aslan roared right in Trumpkin's face, causing him to jump. Caspian jumped as well.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked.

Trumpkin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Alex said.

Lucy giggled and looked up at Peter. "So, you believe me now don't you?" she smirked.

"Yes, Lucy." Peter replied with a smile.

"I knew we should have believed..." but I was cut off by Alex's sudden gasp. It wasn't a normal one either, it was a painful one. "Alex?" I asked when she gripped her stomach. She pulled her hand back to reveal blood. The graze! Lucy gasped and pulled the cork of her cordial, but Alex stopped her with a wave of her hand. "As long as I can stand and fight you, I am not taking that cordial." she said.

"Well, you should let me clean it." Lucy said.

"No Lucy, I plan on letting it get infected." Alex smirked, letting us know she was joking. Lucy rolled her eyes and put her cordial back in it's respective spot.

"Are you sure it's not life threatening?" I asked.

"Positive. To me or the twins." she replied.

"TWINS!" Susan and Lucy exclaimed.

"Twins!" I grinned.

Susan gasped, a wide grin on her face and Lucy squealed with delight, hugging me like there was no tomorrow. "Congratulations!" though it was muffled thanks to my armor.

"My baby brother is going to be the father of twins!" Susan exclaimed hugging me tight even though Lucy was still leached to me.

"Girls, I'm falling backwards! Girls! Let go!" I exclaimed, but it was too late.

The three of us fell back into the water. Well, acctually Lucy was getting a thorough wetting for the first time, but still. I spit some water out, giving both of them a dry look. I could hear both Alex and Peter laughing at us.

"Oh shut up." I snapped.

"Ed! You look hilarious!" Alex laughed.

"Oh yes. A King of Narnia, in armor, bloody from battle, soaking wet, sitting in a river, with his two sister's leached onto him, I FEEL SO DIGNIFIED!" I joked.

This only caused them to laugh harder. By now Caspian was joining in, and many of the Narnians, and Telmarines, were looking.

"Alright, get off!" I said to Susan and Lucy.

"You've never been one to be mushy." Lucy said letting go.

"I don't know. He get's pretty mushy with me." Alex smirked.

Lucy made a face, to which I laughed at. "And that stays between us." I said to Alex.

"I'd rather it stay between you two." Peter said patting her on the arm.

"Same here!" Susan said, standing up in the water.

She then helped Lucy up. It took both of them to help pull me up, but with a bit of a struggle we were both on our feet. Peter stuck his hand out to help me out of the water. I grabbed it and he pulled.

"Oh dear Aslan your getting heavy!" he exclaimed.

Caspian laughed and helped pull Susan and Lucy out. "Thanks for helping my sister, by the way." Lucy said hugging Caspian.

He had a slightly shocked expression. Apparently he wasn't used to signs of affection.

"Um, your welcome." he replied.

Susan laughed and hugged him as well. Now he looked utterly confused.

"Hey Pete, I dare you to hug him." I whispered.

"That would really mess him up." Peter said with a smirk walking over to him. Alex covered her mouth to suppress a giggle as Caspian found himself in a tight group hug. She soon joined in on it though.

"I hate to be the one left out." I laughed joining in.

"Please tell me you don't do this often." Caspian said, though we could tell he was joking.

"Oh every day." I smirked.

"Dear Aslan, I hope not." he laughed.

"Well we don't, but as long as we're here prepare for a hug from Lucy, at least. She makes sure everyone's greeted with a nice big bear hug, don't you Lu?" I said.

"Yep!" she replied happily, still smushed between Susan and Caspian.

Peter laughed. "And don't be surprised if she wakes you up, practically jumping on you." he said.

"Oh Aslan, that's always the worst!" I exclaimed. Finally everyone let go.

"And just for that, you'll be getting a wake up call in the morning." Lucy said poking her finger on my chest making me back up.

I stuck my hands up and glanced up at Alex, a smirk on my face. "You sure you want to do that Lu?" I asked.

She opened her mouth but closed it. "Nevermind." she muttered, turning red.

Alex laughed at this and leaned against me. I could tell she was extremely tired by now.

"To the castle?" Caspian asked, noticing that everyone now seemed tired.

"Yes please." Alex said with a yawn.

"Yes, if we are to get back before the sun set's." Susan said.

"The first thing I plan on doing is taking a long hot bath." Peter said his eyes glazing over as he stared in the distance.

"I think I'll take a nap." Lucy yawned.

"I think Peter was onto something when he said bath. Then a nap would be very welcome." Susan said.

"The first thing I'm going to do... EAT!" I said. This made everyone laugh.

"Still the bottomless pit, I see." Alex teased poking my stomach.

"I'm a teenager, sue me." I said.

"Yes, the growing boy needs nutrition." Lucy said pinching my cheeks. I gave her a dry look and she backed away.

"Back to the castle." Aslan anounced firmly. Destrier came up to Caspian. A horse named Kimer said he would take Alex and I. Lucy was now leaning against Peter, her eyes barely open. So a horse named Harnor offered to take them. And after finding no other horse willing, Susan consented to riding with Caspian. It would seem redudant if they were the only two riding seperately anyway. And that boy that had shown up, Eric is his name, found a horse that was willing to let him ride. And once everyone was mounted up, we set off towards the castle.

"So who's this Eric boy?" I asked after a while.

"Hmm?" Alex mumbled sleepily.

"Eric? Who is he?" I asked.

She yawned. "He's my brother. I'm still not sure how he got here." she said.

"I knew he looked like you." I said.

"He's 2 years older than me. He's alot like Peter... without the arrogant attitude." she said.

"I heard that." Peter muttered.

I snorted. "So he means no harm." I asked.

"Nope, he's harmless." she yawned.

"But I won't be if you even think about hurting my baby sister." Eric spoke up.

"I have no intentions of doing that." I replied. I pulled my arms tighter around her and she had soon fallen asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: We're coming closer to the ending! As always, please review! They feed me inspiration! **

_The Return_

_Chapter 14_

**_

* * *

_**

Alexs POV

* * *

"Call me when you get out, if you want me to bandage you up." Lucy said.

"I will. Thanks Lu." I said.

"No problem." she smiled "I mean really, how many times have you bandaged me up when I couldn't do it myself."

"More times than I'd like to admit." I sighed.

"We just could not stay out of trouble, could we?" she laughed.

"It never ended. Talk about partners in crime." I said laughing along.

"More like partners in goodness." she said.

"Yeah, that's it." I said.

She stepped into the bedroom, leaving me in the bathroom. I pulled the leather corset off that was holding the chain mail together, and gasped as sudden pain rushed to the wound.

"You alright?" Lucy called.

"Yeah, fine." I replied.

I carefully pulled the chain mail off. I tossed it to the side, sighing with relief as the weight was off my shoulder's. I looked at the welcoming steaming water and smiled. I knew the water would sting the wound, but after I got used to it, it would be no problem. When it came to pulling my dress of, I found I must have bled quit a bit considering I pretty much had to peel my dress off my mid section. But once below my waist it slid off easily.

I slipped into the water and bit my lip as the water hit the wound. But sure enough, it adjusted and I found myself not wanting to get out. I held my breathe and ducked under the water, wetting my hair.

When I came back up, I nearly screamed as I noticed someone was in the room.

"Hello." Edmund smirked.

"Edmund! I'm going to murder you!" I yelled.

"Why?" he asked.

"You scared the crap out of me! That's why!" I exclaimed.

I heard Lucy burst out laughing. Apparently she was still in the bedroom.

I sucked in my breathe and glared at Edmund. "What are you doing in here anyway?" I asked.

"Nothing." he smirked leaning against the wall.

"Ok, I know we're married, but seriously, this is ridiculous." I said, relaxing again.

"I'm just making sure no one tries to attack you like someone did Susan." he said seriously.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"When Susan was taking her bath, a Telmarine that had taken a liking to her had hid in her bathroom. Peter, and I got in there just in time. Thankfully she was wrapped in a towel." he said.

"Thankfully." I repeated, glancing around the room.

"Needless to say, Peter's already stationed in Lucy's bedroom for when she takes a bath." Edmund said.

"If he thinks he's gonna be allowed in the bathroom, he's got another thing coming." Lucy said from the bedroom.

"No, but he will stay in the bedroom. Just in case." Edmund replied.

"He can stay there, but only there." Lucy said.

"Maybe guards should stay at Susan's door tonight." I suggested.

"Peter's already said he'll be sleeping in her room, whether he has to sleep on the floor or not." Edmund snorted.

"I wouldn't doubt he would." I said.

After a minute I finished and reached for my towel, but Edmund grabbed it. "Ed..." I warned.

"You gotta reach for it." he said pulling away.

"Edmund!" I exclaimed.

"Need some help?" Lucy called.

"Yes please." I said settling down in the water again.

A moment later Edmund was in the floor, in Lucy's deadly head lock. "Release the towel." she warned. He handed her the towel and she handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said as she walked from the room.

"Your welcome." she called back. I pulled the towel around me and stepped out of the tub. A moment later Edmund was staring at me, eyes wide.

"What?" I asked.

"Your bleeding again." he said, turning deathly pale. I looked down and saw a spot of blood forming on the towel. "Lucy, you better come bandage her up... and quick!" Edmund called.

She rushed in and gasped. "Sure you don't want my cordial?" she asked.

"Positive." I replied. Edmund clasped his hand over his mouth and walked out. "So much for 'able to handle blood'." I said.

"I can handle seeing blood... just not yours." he replied.

"Awe that's sweet." I said.

"Really, cause I feel like I could throw up." he said.

"Just bandage me up, Luce." I said looking at Lucy.

She nodded and once I was nice and bandaged up, I pulled a light Narnian dress on. I didn't care about Telmarine dresses, and was trying to avoid it as long as possible.

I felt a bit weak, probably from blood loss, but managed to eat supper before making my way back up to bed. Edmund still had to take a bath. I figured I would go on to bed anyway, but found I couldn't get to sleep. After a while, Edmund climbed into bed, pulling me tight into his arms. I rested my head on his chest. I instantly felt safer than I had felt in a long time. And within seconds, now that I had my knight in shining armor, I was asleep.

* * *

"We haven't had girl time in a long time!" Susan laughed.

"It's quit interesting having it this way." Lucy said.

"At least the creek's wide enough." I said.

We were currently walking across a shallow creek, barefoot, basically just taking in each other's company. We hadn't done this in a long time, and even so, it was usually riding, or archery, or something.

"Are you feeling alright today?" Susan asked me.

"I'm a bit tired. But the bleeding has stopped. So unless it starts again, I'll be fine." I replied.

"Good." she said with a smile.

As we walked along, I felt a sudden poke in my stomach. "Ah!" I exclaimed looking down. It wasn't painful, but I hadn't felt that before.

"Alex?" Lucy asked.

I felt the poke again. And a second later again. After a moment I realized what was happening. "The baby's are kicking!" I exclaimed happily.

Grins spread across both Susan and Lucy's faces. "Oh, can I feel?" Lucy asked.

I nodded and she put her hand on my stomach. She grinned wider a second later. "I felt them!" she exclaimed.

Lucy moved so Susan could feel. "Oh this is so exciting!" she exclaimed.

"I've got to go tell Ed!" I exclaimed sprinting up the bank.

"We'll see you at supper." Susan called.

I was too excited to reply and continued my jog. I heard the clang of swords on the training field and followed the sound. I saw Edmund and Eric fighting, more like Edmund gaining a wonderful advantage as Eric got the hang of using a sword.

My thoughts turned for a moment from the kicking children in my womb to a prank that would mess my older brother up... big time. Edmund could wait just a few more minutes. This was a once in a chance lifetime.

Silently, I grabbed a sword, tested it in my hand to make sure it would fit my style. I smirked to myself as I approached. Eric had his back to me, but Edmund could see me full well. I gave him a nod of my head and he smirked. Eric was obviously caught up in the fight. So after a moment, Edmund stepped away and I stepped in. Eric didn't even truely notice the change of spar partners. But when I tripped him and held the sword not but a few inches away from his neck, he looked up at me with wide eyes. My hair was dangling down, but that just made it all the more victorious. Let everyone know Alex Pevensie has defeated her older brother!

"Now would be the time to apologize for all those mean pranks when we were kids." I said.

"I'm sorry." he said quickly, and Edmund burst out laughing.

I put the sword aside and reached my hand down to Eric. "Come on. It can't be that bad loosing to me. I've had years of pracise where you've had... a day. You'll be able to beat me, soon enough." I said reassuringly. He took my hand and I helped him stand.

"Now, I'm sure you didn't just come here to prank your brother, what's going on. You looked really excited when you came up." Edmund broke in.

My face lit up once more. Instead of replying verbally, I grabbed his hand, placing it on my stomach. A moment later his eyes went wide. "That was..."

"Our baby's." I whispered excitedly.

"Their..."

"Kicking!" I exclaimed louder.

He picked me up and spun me around. "I can't believe this is acctually happening!" he exclaimed putting me down, now settling for holding me tight in his arms.

"It's happening, Edmund. It's really happening." I breathed onto his neck.

"Sorry to break up a... lovely moment here but... can I feel. I am the uncle after all." Eric said.

I pulled away from Edmund and nodded, the wide grin still plastered on my face.

"What's going on?" Peter and Caspian walked forward, but Peter was the one who voiced the question.

"In a second." I grabbed Eric's hand and placed it on my stomach. He had a bland expression for a moment, but after a few seconds he yelped and pulled his hand back. I snorted. "Well?" I asked.

"It kicked me." he said.

"Well _they _kicked me too, and I'm the dad so what does that tell you."

"Shut up, Ed." I said, holding back my laughter.

"The baby's?" Peter asked, though it was a statement, not a question. I nodded my head eagerly, feeling joy beyond words. I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. His reaction was much better than Eric's.

A smile spread across his face, but he remained calm. "I can't tell you how happy I am for you two." he said glancing between Edmund and I.

"Thanks Pete" I said hugging him tight.

"And Ed, your not in trouble, but I would like to talk to you alone." Peter said to Edmund.

"Goodie." Edmund mumbled.

When I let go of Peter, I looked over at Caspian. "You want to feel the twins?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, but he had yet to say a word. I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. After a few seconds he smiled.

"It seems so strange." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, I know of everything, but pregnancy is just a strange thing to me. Like a... little miracle." he said.

"That's basically what it is." I said stepping beside Edmund.

"Two little miracles in our case." Edmund beamed.

"Speaking of little miracles, I need to speak to this little miracle." Peter said pulling Edmund off.

"Since when am I a little miracle?" Edmund asked, confused. "Well... I could take this any number of ways... but I won't. I'm supposing mum never told you." Peter said.

"About what?" Edmund nearly snapped.

"Well, it was a bit of a difficult pregnancy..." but that's all I heard before Peter and Edmund rounded the corner. At least that's all I could make out. I was nearly tempted to follow, but it was most likely brother time, and they most likely wouldn't continue whatever they were originally talking about.

"Alex, can I talk to you?" Eric asked.

"Sure, of course." I replied. I pulled him towards the gardens, waiting for him to talk.

"There's something you need to know..." he sighed.

"What's that?" I asked, becoming concerned.

"It's... well da... I'll tell you when we get home." he sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: And so we near a close! Only 2 chapters left at the most! And then... ONTO THE SEQUEL! Because, honsetly people, I can't leave Alex pregnant! And surely you know I can't do all of that in 2 chapters! And if you think I can... you've had alot more chocolate and alot less sleep than I've had! Anyway, please review! (oh and I hope to have it finished by Sunday... depending on the review count. So it's up to you guys... just saying)**

_The Return_

_Chapter 15_

* * *

"Edmund, stop it, put me down!" Alex exclaimed.

"Never, m'lady." I laughed, situating her more comfortably in my arms.

"Now this position isn't so bad." she smiled, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"This is just strange." I heard a voice say from behind us. I turned to see Eric there.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just... I've never seen my sister so... happy. And I must say it's a refreshing change of pace." he said.

"Awwww, that's sweet." Alex said.

"Only for you sis, only for you." he chuckled.

"Awwww, even sweeter." she laughed.

"Ed, Alex, Eric?" I heard Peter call. I looked over and saw him coming towards us.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It's time for the assembly." he said.

I felt Alex tense up. I gave her a questioning glance but she only shook her head and got out of my grasp. I pulled my arm around her waist as we walked and she seemed to relax, if even the slightest bit. Susan, Lucy, and Caspian were already at the assembly and the Narnians and Telmarines were assembled a little further down. I was forced to let Alex go as we stood before the crowd and out of the corner of my eye I saw her look down.

"Are you alright?" I heard Peter ask her. I saw her give a brief nod of her head. I looked down at her, blocking out everything else.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I... I'm not sure, Ed. Give me a few minutes." she replied.

I kept my eyes locked on hers but looked away as I heard Caspian ask "Who will go first?" A silence followed, and only the breeze could be heard. Finally someone spoke up.

"I will... I will accept the offer." Glozelle said stepping forward.

"So will we." Prunaprismia said, stepping forward, her child in her arms. Her father was behind her, and stayed close by her side.

"Since you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan stated. He then breathed on them.

A tree beside us began twisting until is was in the form of a door. Aslan looked back at them and nodded. They walked towards the door, and a moment later they were gone. The crowd gasped, and I took Alexs hand in mine as she tensed up even more.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?!" one man shouted.

"Your majesty-" Reepicheep spoke up "-if it would be of any help, I will send 12 mice through that door without hesitation."

Aslan chuckled. "No, brave mouse, you have more you are meant to do here." Aslan then looked over at Peter. Susan and Peter exchanged a sad glance before Peter stepped up.

"We'll go." he stated.

I clutched Alexs hand tighter. "We will?" I asked.

Peter nodded. "Come on... our times up." at this he looked at Susan. Peter walked over to Caspian, pulling his sword, still sheathed, from his belt. "After all... we're not really needed here anymore." he stated, holding the sword out to Caspian.

Caspian took the sword slowly then look at Peter. "I will look after it until you return." he said.

"That's just it." Susan spoke up "We're not coming back."

My heart seemed to stop right then and there. I could probably handle not coming to Narnia again. At least I knew it was in good hands. But I would never see Alex again! And that... I wouldn't be able to go on living.

"We're not?" Lucy asked, looking at Peter.

"You two are. At least... I think he means you too." he replied, walking toward us.

My breathing regained it's regular pattern.

Lucy looked at Aslan. "But why? Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world."

"Don't worry, Lu. It's not as bad as I thought it would be. One day you'll see too." he said.

As they walked over to the Narnians that we had befriended the quickest, I turned to Alex.

"I suppose... we have to say good-bye again." I said.

"Stay strong, my love, it's not forever." she said.

"But... it feels like it." I was horrified to find my voice cracking. I could see the tears in her eyes, but none fell as she reached up to kiss me.

Reluctantly, I walked back to my siblings as Eric stood beside Alex.

"Will you be alright?" Peter asked me.

I took one last glance at Aslan then Alex and nodded. "As long as she's safe... I'll be fine."

"Then lead on, dear brother."

I sucked in my breathe and stepped towards the door.

Suddenly we were back at the train station, people running around us as if nothing had happened. The train doors opened just in front of us, and it took a moment to register what was happening.

A strange boy looked directly at Susan. "Are you coming, Phyllis?" he asked.

Peter and I exchanged a glance before looking at Susan.

"Long story." she mumbled grabbing her suitcase.

The others grabbed theirs and boarded the train. I stood for a moment before grabbing mine and getting on beside Peter, just in time.

I searched through the bag at my side and inwardly groaned. "You don't think there's anyway we can get back, do you?" I asked, looking at Peter.

He shrugged and I looked over at Lucy, who also shrugged.

"Why, Ed?" Susan asked, concerned.

"I know this may seem quite petty concidering all we've been through the past few days, but... I left my new torch in Narnia!"


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Return_

_Chapter 16_

**

* * *

**

Alexs POV

* * *

As Eric and I came tumbling out of my closet, I was relieved to find that the babys were still kicking. I smiled and put a hand on my stomach. The instant I did, I realized every memory I had of Edmund came in loud and clear. These children could be my land towards him... in a mental state anyway.

"Alex?" Erics voice brough me out of it and I opened my eyes.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Why were you smirking?" he asked.

I felt my cheeks redden. "Um... nothing." I said, unable to keep the small smirk off my face. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Um... just... er... remembering... um... sometime I.... er spent with Edmund." I mumbled.

"Wha... o...k, nevermind." he said, standing up.

I nodded and he helped me up. "Oh and Eric, what was it that you were going to tell me?" I asked.

"What?" he asked, seeming a bit confused.

"In Narnia you said you would tell me something when we got home. We're home. So tell." I said.

"Not now. Later, I promise. I don't want to worry you... especially not now." he said, putting his hand over mine, which was still over my stomach.

I sighed. "I guess your right. If it's something really worth worrying over."

"It is... but it's nothing you need to know of as of now." I smiled small. My older brother... always looking out for me.... even when I don't want it. Susan and Lucy were wrong... I do know what it's like to have an uptight older brother. But... it's for the best, most likely.

"Eric! Alex! Dinner!" mum called.

"You hungry?" Eric asked.

"Eric. I'm eating for _three_. What do you think?"

"And since Ed's not here I have to eat for four." he grinned. I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs.

* * *

"Hey! Alex!" I heard Tiffany call.

"Ignore her and maybe she'll go away." I muttered to myself through gritted teeth. But to my great horror she stood right in front of me, her look-a-likes right behind her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just wondering what you have planned for the weekend. I hope you can stop by my party tonight." she said sweetly.

"ALEX!" Erics desperate call stopped me from absoletlu attacking her.. I turned around to see him running as fast as he could towards me. I was shocked to see tear tracks on his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's dad." he said.

"What about him?" I asked, backing away.

"He... he's gone." he said.

My eyes widened. "He can't be." I whispered, leaning against the wall.

He only nodded, more tears forming in his eyes. "That's what I've been meaning to tell you... he was injured... but he didn't recover." he said.

I felt the ground sway under my feet and before I knew it the ground was coming up to meet me.

* * *

**Edmunds POV**

* * *

"Come on, Eddie. _Please._" Lucy begged.

"Don't call me Eddie. And no." I said.

"Please, it's just sparring with sticks." she pouted.

"No." I said again.

"Why, are you afraid you'll hurt me?"

"No I'm afraid _you'll _hurt _me_."

"Is that a confession that I'm stronger than you?"

"No, but I'm not in a the best of moods... therefore I'll suck at it."

"Edmund, language." Susan scolded.

"Oh shut up." I muttered.

"Come on, please please please please please..."

"ALRIGHT! Just stop begging!"

"YAY! Come on!" Lucy exclaimed, pulling me outside.

She handed me a large stick and took another for herself. Both of us took readying stances. If I'm going to be forced to fight, I'm going to take it seriously. But as my stick met hers, a blinding light shot forth, and it brought so much force through the sticks that it knocked me backwards. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and was shocked as could be to see Aslan standing in front of me.

"Come, my son, Alex needs you." He said.

I was instantly on my feet. "Why? Is she hurt?" I asked.

"No. But she is in an emotional state that only you can bring her back from." He said.

"I'll do whatever I have to!" I said.

"Then come." He said, walking into the light.

I followed him and found myself tumbling down stairs. "Ouch." I muttered once I stopped rolling.

"Careful there, mate." I heard a familiar voice say.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Ed! What are you doing here?!" The voice was now clearer and I recognized it as Eric.

"I... don't know." I said, rubbing my head.

"Another question for the little break in... what's he doing here?!" another unfamiliar voice said.

"He's not a break in! He's a mate from school!" Eric said.

"A what?" I asked.

"Friend." he said.

"Oh... why didn't you just say that? I've got a bloody head ache, and words that I don't understand won't help." I said.

He helped me up. "Then I'm guess saying 'supercalafragalisticespialadotious' wouldn't help?" he grinned.

I stood and blinked at him. "No... it wouldn't."

"It's from a movie."

"Yeah, ok, if you say so, where's Alex?" I asked.

He turned pale. "Upstairs, come on." he said, pulling me upstairs.

He pulled me into a room and I had to blink a few times for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. But when I did I saw Alex. She was looking out a window.

"She thinks she's in Narnia. She keeps asking for you, Peter, Susan or Lucy." he whispered.

I nodded and walked towards her. "Alex?" I called quietly. Her head spun towards me so quickly I'm surprised she didn't faint.

"Oh, Ed! Your alright!" she exclaimed, running towards me. She threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I held her tight. "But what are you wearing?" she asked, backing away from me. I looked down and noticed I was wearing something different than my regular clothing. It was something similar to what Eric was wearing.

"Um... I'm not sure. I wasn't wearing this a few minutes." I said. Then I realized Aslan must have done it. "But anyway, what's going on? Are the babys ok?" I asked.

"Babys? What babys?" she asked.

My eyes widened and I looked at Eric. "She doesn't even remember she's pregnant?!" I exclaimed.

"THAT SHE'S WHAT?!" the woman from before exclaimed, bursting in the room.

"Thanks, Ed. Now I have to clear this up! Just talk to her! It's 2008, tomorrow's 2009, so just for the sake of all humanity and Narnia... GET HER TO REMEMBER!" Eric exclaimed, pushing the woman out and closing the door behind them both.

I turned back to Alex. "Allie, what do you last remember?" I asked.

"We were horseback riding, and you had to go off because of trouble in the Western Woods. You've been gone nearly a month! They said you were hurt!" she said.

"But that was over 10 years ago." I said to myself.

It had only been a year after our marraige, and I had been injured, but I turned out fine within a few days. Aslan said an emotional state... she's stuck in the past. In her mind anyway. "Allie, listen to me, we're not in Narnia. Ok. We're in England. It's... um... oh yeah, 2008. And Eric said tomorrow is 2009 so I'm guessing it's Decemeber 31." I said.

"No it's not silly. We're in Narnia." she said, smiling.

Ok, I have two options.

1. I can slap her.... yeah, not gonna happen, she slaps back.

2. I can kiss her... hard. So, I chose the second one. At first she seemed stunned, but then she blinked a few times, gasped, and pulled away.

"Ed! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed happily.

"Alex. Tell me one thing. Where are we?" I asked.

"Um... England." she said, looking at me as if I were crazy.

"What year is it?"

"2008. Tomorrow 2009. Why?" she asked.

"Haha! I knew it would work!" I exclaimed, hugging her tight.

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind. But I guess I've done my job... I guess this means I have to go." I sighed.

"Wait a second. Your really here, right? This isn't a dream?"

"No."

"Then... Aslan's not here right now. There's a party tonight... and I'm going to show you off." she smirked. I raised an eyebrow at her. "One of the girls at my school. Complete show off. And your going to be my New Years Eve Date." she grinned.

"O...k."

"But you can't wear that. Go find Eric. He'll have something you can wear." she said pushing me out.

"But... I don't even know what I'm wearing now!"

"Oh well... ERIC!" she called.

"What?!" came his reply.

"Do you have something Ed could wear to the party tonight?!"

"Yeah, hang on a sec!" A few minutes later he walked back up. "One question, do you remember what the last thing I told you was?" he asked Alex.

She looked down. "You said dad had..."

"Alright, you don't have to say it. I was just checking." he said holding his hand up.

From behind Alex pushed me towards another room. "Now change." she said then looked at Eric "And no emo boy."

"A what?" I asked.

"Nothing. But I'm thinking jeans, tee-shirt, and a sweat-jacket."

"What color sneakers?"

"White."

"Good boy." Alex walked back to the room we had come from and Eric pulled me towards a closet.

He started digging through it, making an oomph sound when a big orange ball rolled off the top shelf, landing on his back. It bounced to the side, before rolling under his bed. "Here you go. Bathrooms on the right." he said. I took the clothes he offered me, a bit unsure. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's not exactly what I'm used to wearing." I said.

"Oh right, your from the 40's." he said. I nodded. "Oh well, it's just for tonight. You may just make life easier for Alex with this one night." he said.

"How so?"

"Well, the girl hosting this party, Tiffany. She's a real witch. Just before Alex went to Narnia, she stole her boyfriend from her. He had been a great boy... until he sold out. But there's no possible way on earth, in heaven, hell or Narnia that Tiffany could take you from her. And when little miss squeaky voice sees that... Alex will be set for life." he smirked.

"Hmm... ok. I guess schools haven't gotten much better." I said.

"No they haven't." he said "Now go change."

* * *

**Alexs POV**

* * *

As we walked into the party, I could hold my head high. Any other time I'd feel insecure, but being on Edmunds arm changed everything. I always felt better with him. More confident. But now I had even more reason. I'm finally going to a party, in this world, with a date! A handsome, funny, gets into as much trouble if not more than me date! My dear husband. But that was something only we knew of. And Eric, but he's off with his girlfriend of almost one year Monica. I think my brother is the one boy in my school who hasn't been snatched up by Tiffany at one point or another. But my brother is happy with who he's with. I wouldn't be surprised if he marrys her one day.

Somewhere around the time we walked in the door Edmund had slipped his arm around my waist. He probably doesn't want to get lost. But in this crowd I can't blame him.

"Alex! I didn't think you would show." I grimaced as the familiar helium voice called my name.

I turned around, forcing a smile on my face. "Well I came." I smiled, tightening my hrip on Edmunds arm.

"And... who's this?" Tiffany asked, looking at Edmund, a familiar gleam in her eyes. Not today.

"This is Ed. He's my boyfriend." I smiled.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Tiffany said.

Edmund nodded, obviously not wanting to say anything. He never said anything at partys in Narnia, unless he had to, so why should he here? Ever since I met him he's been shy, and Peter said once that ever since they had come to Nania he had been that way. But that just made me love him more. Probably because I'm the same way.

"So... Ed. Why don't you dance with me?" Tiffany asked.

"Um... no thank you." Edmund said, pulling his arm tighter around my waist.

Tiffany walked forward, pushing herself between Edmund and I. "Oh why not?"

"Because he's mine! That's why! Now get your greedy little..."

"Watch your words. This isn't Narnia. She isn't worth it." Edmund mouthed.

And those last four words he mouthed made me shut up alone. All the more victorious.

"No thank you. I have another lady to attend to." Edmund said, smirking at me.

I bumped Tiffany away, my eyes locked on Edmunds. The music slowed and I looked up at the DJ to see Eric giving me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Our guardian angel." I smiled.

Edmund looked up at Eric and snorted. "If your brothers anything like mine... he ain't no angel."

"They are alot alike acctually. The only difference is Erics temper can flae up a bit easily at times, though only when you provoke him. He's really protective, just like Peter. They have the same hair color. The only outside difference is the eye color. He has brown, Peter has blue. But they have nearly the exact same personality, and when you put them side by side you would think they were brothers... maybe even twins. It's wierd." I said.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Edmund stated.

Thankfully it was slow music. Now we can just focus on each other. Me in his arms. And lost in each others eyes. It seemed as though we were at a Narnian party for a moment. The slower song tranformed into the fauns playing a slow balad and the sea lapping at the shores right out the window. I could feel my dress change into a Narnian dress and Edmund was in a tunic, his crown placed upon his head. I could feel the familiar and welcoming feel of mine on my head. I saw Eric not to far away, but instead of dancing with Monica, he was dancing with Lucy. He had her giggling about something.

Peter and Susan are dancing together. I see Caspian walk up. He taps Peter on the shoulder. He says something, and Peter grins. Susan is now rolling her eyes. Peter and Caspian begin dancing and Susan is laughing. A moment later Peter bows out and Caspian begins dancing with Susan, who Caspian had obviously offered to dance with in the first place. My eyes turn back to Edmund and suddenly everything changes back to being in England. I rest my head on his shoulder, and close my eyes. I can hear his heart beat. It's comforting to hear. I nuzzle my forehead against his neck and hear him chuckle.

"Still ticklish?" I ask. He nods. "Just wait til I get you back to my room." I tease, letting the breathes out on his neck. I feel him shiver and can't supress my giggle. Yup... I have him wrapped around my finger.

* * *

The night passes away without a glitch. Suddenly, most boys are wanting to dance with me. Alot of girls try and ask Edmund for a dance, but all attempts are futile.

"Only one minute until midnight!" I hear Tiffany exclaim through the sound system.

I look up at Edmund. "Do you know what people do on New Years at midnight?" I asked.

He smiled. "I think I have small idea." he said. The seconds ticked by, and it seemed to take forever to get to 10. My eyes never left Edmunds. And as the clock struck 12:00 and cries of Happy New Year were exclaimed, my lips found his. It was soft, subtle and a bit shy, and it felt like our first was happening all over again. It took a few minutes for us to come back to ourselves.

"You two ready to go?" Eric asked, walking toward us.

Monica had his hand in a death grip as Tiffany brushed past him. He acted as if nothing had happened. Looks like I'm not the only lucky one. I smile and lean my head on Edmunds shoulder.

"Yes. We're ready."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: This chapter has it all! Humor, romance(not too much), happiness, and sadness! But either way, please review! And it may or may not be the end.**

_The Return _

_Chapter 17_

* * *

**Edmunds POV**

* * *

I sighed happily as I held Alex in my arms. Both of us had shed our clothes quite a while ago, and I only hope her mum doesn't walk in or hadn't heard us in the first place.

"Ed, how long do you think it will be before we can do this again?" Alex asked, looking up at me.

"I don't know. It probably depends on when Aslan calls us back to Narnia." I replied.

"I hope that isn't to far away. I miss being in your arms." she sighed, closing her eyes.

"I miss _holding_ you in my arms." I sighed.

There was a knock at her door. I held back a yelp and grabbed my, acctually Erics, clothes, ducking under the bed. I heard the bed shifting as Alex quickly pulled something on.

"Alex? Sweety? Are you still awake?" I heard her mum call quietly, as the door opened.

I silently pulled my clothes on, hoping for a break to where I could sneak out of the room and back over to Erics. It wouldn't help getting caught now.

"Yeah, mum?" Alex replied sleepily. I could hear the fake tone, but that's probably just me.

"Alex, why didn't you tell me you were dating someone? That Ed boy seems quite nice." her mum said.

"Yeah, he is... I mean, yeah, well, er, I don't know." the first of Alexs reply had seemed distant, but she apparently caught herself.

"But he just doesn't seem... faithful." he mum said.

_'Faithful? I'm perfectly faithful! I've never even looked at another woman!' _I though. Acctually, in all technicality, I've never looked at another woman period. Alex was the first person I ever felt... inclined to.

"What?! Mum, he's perfectly faithful!" Alex exclaimed.

We must be on the same wavelength here. Maybe she can hear my thoughts. Hello? Allie? Cans't thou heareth me?

"But he's not in Erics room. I think he skipped out." I heard her mum reply.

Uh oh...

"Maybe... he went for a walk." Alex said.

"The doors are locked."

"Bathroom?"

"Doors open. No ones in there."

I heard Alex sigh. "Under my bed?"

"Well I... what?!"

Busted...

Her mum peaked under the bed and I closed my eyes tight. No reply. Instead I hear birds chirping.

"Ed! Are you alright!" I hear Lucy exclaim. My eyes shot open and I found I was outside, with Lucy hovering over me, a worried expression on her face. Peter was right beside her and mum was behind him.

"Sweet sanctuary! Thank Aslan!" I exclaimed, hugging Lucy tight.

"Oh, gosh, Ed! What happened to you?!" she exclaimed. I let her go and she backed away.

"I think he took a crack to the head." Peter stated.

"Long story. I'll explain later. When less... innocent ears are listening." I said, motioning towards Lucy.

"O...k then, if you say so." Peter said.

* * *

At bedtime when we were sure everyone was asleep, we both sat up and Peter walked over to my bed. He leaned against the foot board and I leaned against my head board and I recounted the story, with less detail about what happened when we got back to the house, and then the room fell silent.

"So... her dad died... in a war." he asked quietly. I nodded sadly. "You don't think..."

"No! Of course not, Peter! Dad's perfectly fine!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"I'm sure that's what she and Eric thought." he said.

"Well that depends on if your hiding something from me or not." I said.

"As far as I know, he's fine." he said.

"Then he probably is. But we can't worry about it."

There was a knock at our door. Peter raced over to his bed, jumping under the sheets. I quickly pulled the sheets up, turning my back to the door so I could keep my eyes open.

"Boys? Peter? Edmund?" mum asked.

I heard Peter give a sleepy grunt. "Huh? What? Air raids? Is the dog ok?" I heard him mumble.

"It's me, no, and we don't have a dog." mum replied.

I snickered quietly.

"I was acctually talking about Edmund." He did _not _just say that! He's gonna get it later!

"Ed? Are you awake?" I felt her put a hand on my shoulder and I opened one eye to look at her. She smiled. "You are awake."

"And trying not to laugh at and or kill Peter." I replied with a yawn as I sat up.

"Oh shut up." Peter grunted. He looked really tired now, but he had looked tired when I was recounting the story. So therefore he would probably be even tired now.

"What's going on, mum?" Peter asked.

"Well, I was going to wait until in the morning, but I can't wait anymore... your fathers coming home! He'll be here by Friday!" she exclaimed happily. Friday's not even 2 days away! So two things good happened today! Maybe I can survive until our next trip to Narnia.

* * *

**_Alexs POV_**

* * *

"Alex, there's nothing under here." mum said.

I didn't let my shock show and smiled. "Gotcha." I said.

She smiled. "Well, get some sleep. Maybe he'll be back in the morning." she said walking from the room. I severely doubted that. I glanced under the bed, just to make sure, and found only one thing that stuck out... the clothes he had borrowed from Eric. I pulled them out and hugged them close to me. I put them under my pillow, so mum wouldn't see them, and layed back down. He's gone. Again. But maybe things won't be so bad as they seem now.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: And here comes the end of this! But I swear, the sequel is coming! And it's snowing today so I'll write during the points I'm not outside, since I can't go anywhere or really do anything. So no worrys. I'll probably have the first chappy of the sequel up tonight, or no later than tomorrow, so long as fanfiction and my internet cooperate. But as you know, snow and electronics don't mix very well. :) Please review! I've had fun writing this 'un here. And I hope you've enjoyed reading it! God Bless!**

_The Return_

_Chapter 18_

**_

* * *

_**

Alexs POV

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Eric asked for what seemed the thousandth time.

"It's just school. It won't be any different than normal. I'll be fine... and we go to the same school. Besides, it's been 3 weeks since... all of that."

"Still..."

"I'll be fine. But thanks for worrying about me."

"No problem."

I took a deep breathe and walked away from him. In all honesty, I didn't feel fine. I felt alone. Edmund's not here. Dad's gone forever. And Eric may be only a hall away, but I can't see him. I sighed and kept walking.

"Hey! Alex!" Oh great, as if my dad couldn't get any worse. Might as well face the music now.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning to Tiffany.

She took a step back and gave me that same sickly sweet smile. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He moved. Not like it's any of your business. And let me save you some trouble. 'Alex, your boyfriend isn't real. Your just a fake.' Was that what you were going to say?!" By now I was yelling, and right in her face. She nodded, white as a ghost. "Good! Now leave me alone! I already feel as bad as it gets, so you don't have to do anything!" I said, turning and running right slap into someone. I muttered a curse under my breathe and bent down to pick my books.

"Colorful vocabulary you have there." a male voice, and a strange accent said.

"Yeah, well I'm not in the best of moods today." I said, looking up.

I met a familiar face. "Do... do I know you?" I asked.

He had a curious expression on his face. "I'm not sure. But you look vaguely familiar." he replied.

"Wait a minute... Terrance?!" I asked.

"Alex?!" he replied, excitedly. I nodded my head. "Oh my gosh, look at you!"

"Look at me? Look at you!"

"You grew up!"

"Well I was 6 the last time you saw me."

"Same here! Well, 7, but..."

"Don't even start rubbing it in like you used to. You aren't even a grade ahead!"

"But I'm still taller."

"But I can still kick your butt."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I can kick Erics butt."

"Maybe I'm stronger than him."

"We'll see. Come home with me this afternoon and we'll catch up. Maybe you can stay for dinner."

"I'd love that. I'll have to tell my mom."

"By the way, where did you move to? I can't determine your accent."

"America. The south. Georgia."

"Cool. I can't wait to catch up with you."

"There's something different about you." he said, cocking his head at me.

"Um... I... I grew up... I guess." I said.

"No... something else..." Thankfully at that time the bell rang.

"Well, see you after school." I said quickly, hurrying away.

I sat low in my seat, sighing with relief. My back is killing me. But at least I can feel the babys kicking, and no ones figured it out.

* * *

"Mum, we're home!" I called.

"Oh good. Um... who's this?" mum asked coming around the corner. When she saw Terrence she stopped.

I grinned. "Take a wild guess!"

"Terrance?" she asked, eyes wide.

He smiled. "Hello, Ms. Keynes." Terrence smiled. (**A/N: Yeah yeah yeah, I used Skandars last name. But in my defense I couldn't think of anything else!) **

"My, my, look at you!" she exclaimed, hugging him tight. He looked over at me, a shocked expression on his face.

I smiled. "Mum, he needs to breathe." I said.

"Oh sorry." she said letting him go.

"It's alright." he smiled.

"Come on. I was loaded with homework." I said, walking up the stairs.

"Your telling me. First day back and my backpacks so full I think I have a hernia!" he laughed.

"Your fault. Lift with your knees." I joked.

"Wait, are you going to your room?" mum asked.

I looked down at her. "Yes ma'am." I replied.

"I... don't know about that." she said.

"Mum, if your worried about us... doing anything your sadly mistaken. He's friend. Besides, I'm faithful to Ed." I said.

"Oh yes, that reminds me. I have to tell you something. Put your jacket and back pack up and meet me in your da... the study. And Terrance, I think it would be best if you went home. But feel free to come back tomorrow." she said.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Terrence said, walking back out.

I gave mum a concerned glanced before running up to my room, and putting my stuff away. I was back out of my door in seconds, worry leading me on. I took the steps two at a time, walking towards dads old study which was now the library. He had told us to a year ago, and we were beginning to wish we had left it the way it had been before he left. Hesitantly, I opened the door, afraid memories would flood me, and of what mum had to say. Luckily memories didn't plague me, but unfortunantly the angry look on mums face didn't ease my mind.

"What's wrong mum?" I asked.

"I have a few questions." she said.

"Alright." I said nervously.

"First of all, how long have you been dating Ed behind my back?" she asked.

_'12 years, 5 months, 3 weeks, 4 days and somewhere around 5 hours....' _"Um... a few months I guess." I said quietly.

"And can you tell me another thing, when was the last time you had a period?" she asked.

_'Ok, I know she's my mum... but isn't that my business?' _"I'm... not sure." I said, confused.

"Last question... when were you going to tell me you were pregnant?!" she yelled.

I backed up. "H...how did you find out?" I asked, my voice small.

"First of all, Ed said it himself, I heard him. Eric convinced me otherwise, but then I heard you and Ed talking. And when I came to check on you this morning, I felt them kick." she said.

"I... I wasn't sure how to tell you. But you've got to believe me, there's more of a story to it then what you think." I said.

"Well then, what is it?!"

Tears sprang to my eyes. "I... can't tell you." I whispered.

"And why not?!"

"Because you wouldn't believe me." I heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" Eric called.

"We're in here!" I called before mum could say otherwise.

The door opened and Eric walked in. "What's... going on?" he asked.

"Eric, did you know that your little sister... is pregnant?" mum asked.

His eyes widened in shock, but I could tell he was trying to figure out an explanation out of it. "Well... n... yes... I did." he sighed, looking down.

"So both of my children are liars?!" mum yelled.

"NO!" I yelled, finally finding my voice. Good-bye Alex Keynes, hello Queen Alex The Light! "He's not a liar! But... I am! I've been lying to you for weeks! And for one of those weeks I lied to him too! It's a long story, but I'll be happy to explain." I said, through gritted teeth. But I suddenly felt weak and absolutely sick at my stomach. I backed away, closing my eyes tight as sering pain I hadn't felt in a while came to my stomach. "Eric... help." I managed to say, falling to my knees.

"Alex, what is it?" he asked, rushing over to me.

My vision was blurry, but I could tell even mum was worried now. I realized faintly that I couldn't breathe. With a sudden gush of air I could breathe again, and I realized that I was outside. Eric was still beside me, but mum was gone. I took in deep breathes and immediately knew... Narnia.


End file.
